Un endroit qui s'appellerait maison
by Alegria Translations
Summary: Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il détestait mentir et ils savaient tous que rien n'irait. Pas tant qu'ils auraient Grant et Natalie Pierce comme parents d'accueil.   - Traduction
1. Le sens de la souffrance

(Vous pouvez sauter le blabla du début si vous voulez, je suis d'humeur à écrire ma vie aujourd'hui. xD)

Je me suis récemment découverte une passion pour Criminal Minds et il a évidemment fallu que j'aille lire des fictions à ce sujet. Je suis tombée sur cette auteure que je trouve tout simplement géniale, **criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak**. C'est une de ses fictions que j'ai décidé de traduire. Si vous aimez, vous pouvez toujours aller voir ses autres écrits (qui sont en anglais, évidemment.)

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Je ne suis pas trop sûre quoi penser de cette traduction... Honnêtement, j'ai des doutes sur la qualité du texte français. Étant donné que je suis malade, mon cerveau n'est pas aussi alerte et il me semble qu'il y a des tournures de phrases qui sont un peu lourdes, pas tout à fait naturelles... Mais bon, peut-être que je suis paranoïaque aussi.  
Il y a 33 chapitres à l'histoire. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai mais je vais *essayer* d'en poster un par semaine.

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie...  
**ATTENTION:** abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants... ce chapitre n'est pas si terrible par contre.

Et voilà l'histoire, avant que vous ne vous sauviez... :P  
(Il y a une autre note à la fin. *siffle en regardant ailleurs* lol)

* * *

« _Les cicatrices nous rappellent d'où on vient,_  
_mais elles n'ont pas à nous dicter où nous devons aller._ »  
David Rossi, Criminal Minds (traduction libre)

**Chapitre 1 : Le sens de la souffrance**

Des pleurs éveillèrent le jeune Spencer Reid, âgé de neuf ans, du sommeil intermittent dans lequel il était plongé. Il était nu, étendu sur un lit jumeau lequel était dans une chambre en désordre. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Clignant des yeux, il se leva précipitamment, sentant le sang couler entre ses jambes. Il étudia prudemment les draps du lit, s'assurant que le sang n'avait pas coulé dessus. Il n'en aurait que plus d'ennuis si c'était le cas.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, le petit garçon courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se nettoya, s'habillant à la hâte. Venant d'en bas, il pouvait entendre la télévision qui beuglait des sons inintelligibles. Cela voulait dire qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était encore à la maison. Les pleurs attirèrent de nouveau son attention et il se souvint de ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Il avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre des filles et ouvrit, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Lizzie, sa plus jeune sœur de famille d'accueil (elle avait cinq ans) pleurait, assise sur son lit. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre. Kayla, âgée quant à elle de sept ans, était roulée en boule dans le coin, sanglotant en silence. Même si elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, Spencer voyait bien que sa jupe était inégale et froissée; elle avait aussi subi de mauvais traitements.

Il ne savait pas vers laquelle se tourner en premier, mais il opta pour Lizzie puisqu'elle était la plus jeune et qu'il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que Kayla. Il se sentait plus en sécurité près d'elle. « Shh, » murmura-t-il. Ignorant sa propre douleur, il grimpa prudemment sur le lit. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il détestait mentir et ils savaient tous que rien n'irait. Pas tant qu'ils auraient Grant et Natalie Pierce comme parents d'accueil.

Lizzie appuya sa tête contre son bras et il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, la berçant doucement d'en avant en arrière. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait très mal ? » murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas être entendu par quelqu'un en bas.

« Il ne m'a pas fait mal, » dit Lizzie, la voix brisée. « Nat m'a frappée quand j'ai é-échappé les fourchettes du lave-vaisselle. »

Spencer ferma les yeux. « Elle t'a seulement frappée une fois ? »

Lizzie acquiesça. « Ouais. Elle m'a dit de retourner dans la chambre…mais…mais je ne voulais pas parce que Grant était ici…il faisait mal à Kayla…alors, elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir de nourriture pour deux jours entiers. »

« Je t'apporterai de la nourriture ce soir, » promit Spencer. « Tu n'as pas à avoir faim, d'accord ? » Lizzie leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus reconnaissants, mais remplis de peur. « Mais il vont te faire mal, Spence. Tu n'as pas à- »

Spencer la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de choses comme celles-là. Logiquement, il savait que lui non plus; il n'avait même pas dix ans, mais il était assez intelligent, assez mature, pour comprendre qu'il devait faire avec. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Grant et Nat leur faire du mal. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Je veux le faire. Je vais être correct. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas avoir faim. »

Lizzie renifla. « Il te l'a encore fait, » dit-elle d'un ton détaché. « C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui, Spence.»

Spencer cligna des yeux, baissant les yeux pour regarder la plus jeune. Il oubliait parfois combien intelligente elle était. Il soupira. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je vais bien, d'accord ? Aussi longtemps qu'il ne te fait pas de mal à toi. »

« Il allait le faire, » dit Lizzie, essuyant le sang de sa bouche. « Mais tu as commencé à lui crier après. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Ça le met en colère. »

Spencer ne répondit pas, il secoua simplement la tête et continua à bercer la petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe endormie dans ses bras. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait crier, il voulait donner des coups de poing dans le mur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Tant et aussi longtemps que Lizzie et Kayla étaient là, il devait être fort pour les protéger. Brad le protégerait autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

Comme obéissant à un signal invisible, une porte s'ouvrit en bas et Spencer entendit que quelqu'un mettait la télé en sourdine. Brad était finalement de retour. Il entendit Grant crier après le garçon, puis des pas menaçants tambourinant dans l'escalier. Il se raidit alors que la porte s'ouvrait, pour ensuite laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le visage de Brad apparut dans le cadre de porte. Le plus vieux, qui était âgé de 14 ans, sourit à Spencer. « Salut petit, » dit-il calmement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre des filles ? »

« Lizzie et Kayla pleuraient, » répondit-il. Il ne mentionna pas ce qui était arrivé avant ça. Il ne jugeait pas que ce fût vraiment nécessaire. « Je suis venu pour vérifier comment elles allaient. »

Brad soupira et s'assit sur le lit, à côté du garçon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nat a frappé Lizzie et a décidé qu'elle n'aurait rien à manger pour les deux prochains jours, » dit lentement Spencer. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Kayla, qui sanglotait toujours sur le plancher. « Et Grant… »

« Il l'a encore violée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Brad, regardant la fillette. Il ne l'aurait pas dit si Lizzie avait été réveillée, ou si Kayla avait été cohérente, mais Spencer était sûrement la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait et il comprenait exactement ce que Grant leur avait tous fait à un moment où à un autre.

Spencer acquiesça lentement. « Ouais, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire - »

« C'est pas grave petit, » affirma Brad. « Personne ne s'attend à ça de toi; tu as seulement neuf ans pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Kayla et la souleva délicatement, la transportant jusqu'à son lit. « Shh, » murmura-t-il. « Il n'est pas là en ce moment, ok ? Il est occupé à regarder la télé. » Il frotta doucement le dos de la fillette en un mouvement circulaire et elle se calma lentement, sommeillant contre Brad. Cela ne faisait que cinq mois qu'elle habitait chez les Pierce; elle n'était pas encore habituée aux abus comme les autres l'étaient.

« Ce soir, une fois qu'ils sont couchés, nous allons regarder un film, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-il, souriant en voyant une petite étincelle s'allumer dans son regard.

« Est-ce qu'on peut regarder La Belle aux bois dormants ? » demanda-t-elle très doucement.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » promit Brad, repoussant ses cheveux blonds et mats derrière son oreille. « Essaie juste de prendre de grandes respirations, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement et se retourna, fermant les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas vraiment, elle rêvassait, s'imaginant qu'elle était à la maison; dans sa vraie maison, avec son père et sa mère, avant qu'ils aient été tués dans un accident de voiture.

Se levant, Brad se tourna vers Spencer. « Est-ce qu'il t'a encore touché ? » demanda-t-il.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, évitant de le regarder. Brad soupira. « Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il, l'aidant à démêler Lizzie de ses longs bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil au derrière de ses pantalons, où une tache de sang commençait déjà à se former.

« Merde ! » marmonna Brad. « C'est quoi son problème ? Vous n'êtes que des _enfants_ ! »

Spencer se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler. « Je suis ok, » dit-il doucement.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, Spencer. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Grant et Nat sont cinglés et tout le monde s'en fout. On n'est pas aussi importants que tous ces stupides gosses riches qui ont un père et une mère qui prennent vraiment soin de leurs enfants, » dit-il, les yeux remplis de haine.

Spencer sentit alors les larmes déborder et Brad afficha aussitôt un air coupable. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il après un moment. « Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que… que ça fait presque quatre ans que je suis ici et que je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça. »

Spencer acquiesça d'un signe de tête, des larmes coulant le long de son menton. « Je sais. Tu es juste fâché et tu ne peux pas passer ta colère sur Grant et Nat. Alors, tu t'en décharges ici, où c'est sécuritaire de le faire. C'est aussi pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans des batailles à l'école, » dit-il, un trémolo dans la voix à cause d'un sanglot.

Brad éclata de rire. « J'oublie toujours que tu es un petit génie, Spence. Je suppose que tu as raison…mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? La dernière fois où j'ai essayé d'appeler la police… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Ils gardaient tous deux un très mauvais souvenir de cette nuit. C'était il y a plus de deux ans, avant même que Lizzie et Kayla arrivent, presque trois mois après que Spencer ait été placé sous la garde de Grant et Natalie Pierce. Brad avait essayé d'appeler la police après que Grant ait violé Spencer, mais Grant l'avait attrapé et l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait deux côtes de cassées. Depuis lors, Brad avait décidé que c'était mieux de laisser la police en dehors de tout ça.

Les quatre enfants restèrent assis dans la petite chambre, les filles silencieuses, les garçons causant calmement pour quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la voix d'une femme se fasse entendre, les avertissant que le dîner était prêt.

* * *

Jennifer Jareau, mieux connue sous le nom de JJ, détaillait les photos qu'un détective de Vegas venait tout juste de lui envoyer et secoua la tête. Quatre photos étaient affichées sur l'écran, prises sur quatre différentes scènes de crimes. Les quatre représentaient des couples, sauvagement battus et égorgés. Elle soupira et sortit son téléphone dans le but d'appeler Will, son mari.

« Salut ma belle ! » clama la voix de Will, son accent se faisant clairement entendre. « Est-ce que tu arrives tôt ce soir ? »

« Désolé chéri, » s'excusa JJ. « On a un cas… On dirait bien qu'on s'en va à Las Vegas. »

« C'est pas grave, JJ, » répondit Will à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Je vais mettre Henry au lit tôt. Il va s'ennuyer de sa maman par contre. »

« Je sais, » soupira JJ. « Mais je serai à la maison aussi tôt que possible. Embrasse-le pour moi, » demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien. Je te verrai quand tu reviendras, » dit Will.

JJ était émerveillée de voir comment bien Will s'était adapté à son horaire de fou. Cela faisait à peine six mois qu'ils étaient mariés; il était déménagé en Virginie et s'était trouvé un emploi comme détective avec le corps policier de DC. Elle était surprise de voir que son emploi du temps était beaucoup plus stable que le sien, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop penser au fait que son mari semblait faire une meilleure mère qu'elle-même.

Elle composa un autre numéro sur son téléphone. « Hotchner, » répondit la voix sévère et familière.

« Salut Hotch, c'est JJ. Je viens de recevoir un courriel du Détective Neal Johnson de Las Vegas. Il y a eu cinq meurtres et dix cadavres en trois mois, » dit-elle.

« Dix cadavres ? »

« Notre _unsub_ tue des couples, » expliqua JJ. « Des parents de famille d'accueil, d'après ce qu'on peut voir. »

« Appelle l'équipe. Dis-leur d'être prêts dans une heure. On donnera les instructions dans l'avion. »

« C'est bon. »

« Et dis à Garcia de commencer à fouiller au sujet des victimes, voir si elle ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose qui les relierait, » ajouta rapidement Hotch avant de raccrocher.

JJ s'en voulait de l'avoir appelé. C'était le premier weekend libre qu'il passait avec sa femme et son fils depuis un moment. Maintenant, il devrait appeler Jessica, la sœur de sa femme, pour qu'elle reste avec Jack pendant qu'il était à la chasse au tueur en série.

* * *

**N/T (suite lol)**: Si vous avez des commentaires sur la traduction que vous voulez partager, ne vous gênez pas. Les critiques constructives me font plaisir. x)

Une dernière chose aussi: J'aurais besoin d'aide pour traduire un terme. Dans la série originale, les agents utilisent le mot _unsub_ pour décrire leurs suspects. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'y a pas d'équivalent en français. C'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé comme tel dans le chapitre. Si vous avez une idée pour la traduction, n'hésitez pas à me la donner. :D


	2. Dévastation

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: C'est officiel, je déteste les verbes « to hurt » et « to snap », le premier parce qu'il offre très peu de synonymes et que j'ai l'impression de me répéter; le deuxième parce qu'il n'y a pas d'équivalent français, ce qui est très embêtant considérant qu'il est utilisé à maintes reprises par l'auteure !  
Je trouve que j'ai mieux traduit ce chapitre-ci. (Le fait que je ne suis plus malade a sûrement aidé.) Par contre, Morgan pourrait éviter les petits surnoms qu'il réserve à Garcia, c'est impossible à traduire. ."  
J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Ça me fait plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez de mon travail. x)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dévastation**

Brad guida les plus jeunes en bas, jusqu'à la salle à manger où les attendaient Nat et Grant. Leurs places étaient déjà mises. Toutes, sauf celle de Lizzie. « Où est l'assiette de Lizzie ? » demanda Brad en aidant la fillette à grimper sur sa chaise. Spencer s'assit à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil coupable à la place vide de la petite fille.

« Elle m'a désobéi, » répondit abruptement Nat, une grande femme à l'air perpétuellement colérique et aux cheveux noirs coupés courts. « Et tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Bradley, ou tu n'en auras pas non plus. »

Brad jeta un coup à la fillette et s'assit dans sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait qui était si mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si c'était de tes maudites affaires, je te le dirais, » cracha Nat tout en jetant un regard furieux au garçon.

« Elle ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, » répondit Spencer d'une toute petite voix. « Grant était à l'intérieur. »

Grant étendit le bras et gifla l'enfant à la figure; les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Ta gueule, Spencer, » le réprimanda brusquement Grant. « Personne ne te parlait. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers sa nourriture tout en tâchant d'empêcher les larmes de déborder. « Oui, monsieur, » murmura-t-il.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » marmonna hargneusement Brad. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

« Tu restes en dehors de ça, mon garçon, » répondit brutalement Grant. « Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis pour être revenu si tard à la maison. »

« Je faisais mes devoirs à la bibliothèque ! » protesta-t-il. Un coup de poing reçu en plein visage le dissuada de proposer d'autres arguments. Il fixa rageusement sa nourriture avant de commencer à manger, la mâchoire serrée.

Spencer, qui mangeait du bout des dents, prit une languette de poulet et, la tenant sous la table, la passa à Lizzie. Quoique reconnaissante, elle la prit à contrecœur. Elle ne voulait pas que Spencer se fasse mal parce qu'il essayait de l'aider.

Elle cacha la nourriture dans la poche de sa robe et offrit un petit sourire à son frère adoptif. Spencer lui sourit aussi et jeta un coup d'œil à Grant et Nat. Tous deux étant absorbés par leur repas, il se risqua à tenter une autre passe; il prit rapidement une deuxième languette et la tendit à Lizzie. Kayla, assise de l'autre côté, lui donna un léger coup de coude en faisant un signe de tête vers Grant, qui avait levé les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon garçon ? » demanda-t-il, du venin dans la voix.

« R-rien, » bégaya-t-il. « J'étais j-juste-»

« Tu essayais de lui donner de la nourriture en cachette, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était dangereusement calme. Cela faisait encore plus peur à Spencer que lorsqu'il criait.

« N-non. » Il hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Je ne le faisais pas. Je le jure. »

« Ne me mens pas, Spencer, » le rabroua Grant. « Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu mens. »

Grant soupira, comme si ce qu'il allait faire ne lui plaisait pas. « Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il, se levant lui-même de la table. Nerveusement, l'enfant s'exécuta, tremblant. « Viens avec moi. » Spencer commençait à suivre l'homme quand le bras de Bras attrapa le sien.

« Non, Spencer, tu restes juste ici, » dit-il. « Il t'a déjà assez fait mal aujourd'hui. »

Grant se retourna et le regarda d'un air furieux. « Laisse-le aller, Bradley. Tu as déjà des ennuis. »

Brad déglutit et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas encore le laisser faire du mal à Spencer. « Non, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher la peur dans sa voix, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il était terrifié par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Non ? » demanda Grant; le ton de sa voix commençait à s'élever. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _non_ ? »

« Tu ne peux pas le blesser encore. Il ne mérite pas ça, » dit Brad, restant sur sa position

Il était terrifié, mais il était complètement écœuré de simplement regarder pendant que les enfants se faisaient battre. Ça allait quand c'était lui, mais quand il s'agissait de Lizzie, ou Kayla, ou plus particulièrement de Spencer, c'était une autre histoire.

« Je ne peux pas ? » Grant haussa un sourcil. « Mon garçon, ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux dans ma maison. Maintenant, lâche-le ou ce sera encore pire pour vous deux. »

Brad se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. S'il allait faire encore plus mal à Spencer, Brad ne voulait pas particulièrement exciter sa colère. Il délaissa la prise qu'il avait sur le bras de Spencer à contrecœur. Grand acquiesça. « Monte et attends-moi, » ordonna-t-il, poussant le jeune garçon en direction de la porte.

Spencer sortit précipitamment de la pièce et courut au deuxième étage, horrifié.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Grant se tourna vers Brad et le tira brutalement à lui, le forçant ainsi à se lever. « Tu montes aussi, » dit-il. « Ma chambre. Ne me désobéis plus ou le petit Spencer sera le moindre de tes soucis. »

Brad dévisagea avec hargne l'homme et suivit Spencer dans les escaliers. Il espérait de tout cœur que Grant serait assez fâché après lui pour y aller un peu moins fort sur le petit. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit puni seulement parce qu'il avait essayé d'aider Lizzie.

Grant lança un regard furieux aux fillettes assises à la table. « Est-ce qu'il y en a une de vous deux qui veux m'essayer ? » gronda-t-il.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, la panique évidente dans leurs yeux. « Bien, » souffla-t-il. « Kayla, finis de manger et amène Lizzie en haut. Si elles te donnent de la misère, tu me le dis Natty, » dit-il à sa femme qu'il embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers le haut des escaliers.

Lizzie resta assise, des larmes brûlant ses yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Nat n'aimerait pas ça. Elle devait rester calme. Elle sentait les deux languettes de poulet que Spencer lui avait passées, glissées dans sa poche. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Grant les oublierait et qu'elle aurait _quelque chose_ à manger cette nuit.

* * *

Dans l'avion du BAU, JJ étendait des dossiers devant les profileurs. « Il y a trois mois, George et Nina McBride ont été assassinés dans leur maison. Il y avait trois enfants adoptifs qui restaient avec eux, Kellie Michael, Jonathan Tyler et Brianna Morison. »

« Les enfants n'ont pas été blessés ? » demanda Morgan qui, les sourcils froncés, regardait l'horrible scène.

« Non, ils étaient tous enfermés dans leur chambre. La plus vieille, Kellie, dit qu'elle a seulement vu un homme portant un masque de ski, puis qu'elle a entendu des cris. L'_unsub_ a laissé les enfants dans leur chambre après qu'il ait tué les parents d'accueil. Les policiers ont dû les faire sortir. Les quatre autres meurtres sont pareils, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Donc, il ne veut pas blesser les enfants, juste les parents, » nota Hotch.

« Lui-même vient probablement d'une famille d'accueil, » ajouta Rossi. « Il ne se contente plus d'un rêve de vengeance sur les parents qui ont abusé de lui, il passe à l'action. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait des traces d'abus sur les enfants ? » demanda Prentiss qui se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Non, aucun. Les enfants ont tous été questionnés; les travailleurs sociaux ont tous dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des maisons agréables, avec une famille décente. Et maintenant, tout ça leur a été enlevé, » dit tristement JJ.

« C'est tellement difficile de trouver une bonne maison d'accueil… » Prentiss hocha la tête. « Cet _unsub_ ne veut pas blesser les enfants, mais il détruit le mince espoir qu'il leur restait. C'est presque pire. »

« Si l'on cherche quelqu'un qui a été dans le système, ça va être difficile, » dit Hotch, « Il y a des milliers d'enfants qui en font partie, seulement à Vegas. »

« Eh bien, il est de toute évidence en colère contre eux, » dit Rossi. « Garcia pourrait vérifier s'il y a eu des parents d'accueil de la région qui ont reçu des plaintes d'abus dans le passé. C'est une entreprise hasardeuse, mais peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose. »

Morgan acquiesça et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Garcia. « Impératrice de la Super Autoroute de l'Information, » répondit-elle d'un ton guilleret. « Comment puis-je t'aider en cette magnifique soirée, oh mon beau chevalier ? »

Morgan sourit. « Salut, splendide. J'ai une faveur à te demander. Pourrais-tu nous avoir le nom de toutes les familles d'accueil contre qui il y eu des plaintes d'abus; remonte jusqu'à quoi ? dix, quinze ans ? » demanda-t-il, demandant d'un coup d'œil une confirmation à Hotch.

« Tu veux _tous_ ces noms ? » demanda Garcia. « As-tu seulement idée de la longueur qu'aura cette liste ? »

« Je sais, _baby girl_, mais notre _unsub_ vient probablement d'une maison d'accueil abusive alors n'importe quelle information peut nous aider.

« D'accord, dans ce cas j'enverrai la liste aussitôt que je l'ai. »

« Merci, _baby girl_. » Morgan sourit en raccrochant. Il baissa les yeux sur les corps ensanglantés des photos. Ces enfants étaient passés à travers d'assez, pas vrai ? Pourquoi devaient-ils perdre le peu de bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé ?


	3. Sans espoir

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages, le texte et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteure.

**N/T**: Je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que ça a pris pour poster ce chapitre. C'est juste que ma vie a été un bordel dernièrement (et, malheureusement, c'est pas parti pour s'améliorer. -_-') Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets le prochain chapitre avant mercredi. Hum... c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas un roman à raconter. :D

**AVERTISSMENT**: Je l'ai déjà mentionné au début, cette histoire contient de l'abus physique, psychologique et sexuel. Il y en a plus dans ce chapitre que dans les deux autres; ce n'est pas trop graphique mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ?

Bonne lecture. x)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sans espoir**

Le détective Neal Johnson rencontra l'équipe en dehors des bureaux du corps policier de Las Vegas. « Vous devez être le BAU, » les accueillit-il gentiment. Son sourire ne rejoignait pas ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang.

« Oui, je suis l'agent Jareau, voici les agents Rossi, Morgan et Prentiss, » présenta-t-elle le petit groupe autour d'elle.

Johnson fit un signe de tête. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » dit-il. « Je souhaiterais que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. » Il serra les lèvres, hocha faiblement la tête. « Nous avons installé quelque chose pour vous, juste par ici. » Il les guida à l'intérieur de la station, jusqu'à une salle de conférence située presque au fond.

« Il y a un ordinateur, un téléphone, un tableau pour afficher les évidences et la table, » énonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

« Merci, » dit Hotch en serrant la main de l'homme. « Ce sont les dossiers, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » Johnson hocha la tête. « Jusqu'au dernier. »

Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour quitter la pièce, un jeune officier arriva en courant jusqu'à la hauteur du détective et murmura précipitamment quelque chose. Le visage de l'homme changea. « Ils viennent juste de trouver deux autres corps, » les informa-t-il. « À peu près à cinq, six miles d'ici. »

Hotch eut l'air dégonflé. « D'accord… Morgan, toi et Prentiss allez avec le détective sur la scène de crime. Rossi, ça ne te dérange pas de commencer à travailler sur le profil géographique jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, n'est-ce pas ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil au vieil homme, qui hocha la tête. « JJ, aide-moi avec la victimologie, » dit-il lentement.

Elle tenta de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas un profileur et que la victimologie n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais, même après que Rossi ait rejoint l'équipe, ils avaient eu de la difficulté à s'ajuster au départ abrupt de Gideon, trois ans plus tôt, pas longtemps après que le PTSD d'Elle l'ait forcée à tuer de sang-froid un violeur en série; elle hocha seulement la tête et s'assit à côté de son superviseur tout en tirant une pile de dossiers près d'elle.

* * *

Il y avait cinq enfants dans cette maison, tous âgés de moins de douze ans. Morgan regardait en secouant la tête le petit groupe qui, les larmes aux yeux, était assis sur le canapé. C'était déjà assez difficile qu'il n'y avait pas de famille pour les prendre avec eux, mais maintenant ils venaient de perdre ce qui s'y apparentait le plus.

Les parents d'accueil, Kyle et Francine Vic, avaient été assassinés en haut, dans leur chambre, comme les autres. La scène était sanglante. « Mon dieu ! Il y a du sang partout » s'écria Prentiss en entrant dans la chambre. « Ce type devait vraiment détester ses parents d'accueil ! »

« Ouais, sauf qu'au lieu de les viser eux, il tue des substituts, » marmonna Morgan, en colère.

« Peut-il qu'il a l'impression que tous les parents d'accueil sont pareils, » dit Prentiss. « C'est dans la nature du système, tu sais. Les enfants se promènent de maison en maison, parfois sans jamais en trouver une bonne. Peut-il qu'il était un de ces enfants. »

« Ça ne lui donne pas une bonne raison de tuer des innocents et de prendre des familles à ces enfants qui ont déjà été blessés, » dit Morgan en s'agenouillant devant le corps de Kyle Vic. « Regarde ces blessures, » dit Morgan. « Ce sont des blessures nettes, profondes. Destinées à tuer. Et il n'y a pas de blessures défensives. »

« Il l'a tué en premier, » dit Prentiss. « Il devait dormir… »

« Mais il y a beaucoup de coupures qui n'ont même pas saigné. » Morgan indiqua d'un geste de la main des coups de couteau irréguliers sur la poitrine et l'abdomen, desquels très peu de sang s'écoulait.

« Coups post mortem. » Prentiss hocha la tête. « Et la femme ? »

« De ce que je peux voir, il n'y en pas, » dit Morgan. « Il faudra attendre l'autopsie pour être certain. » Il soupira. « Mais je peux voir des blessures défensives… »

« Elle s'est réveillée quand son mari a été attaqué, a essayé de se défendre et a perdu, » dit Prentiss, survolant la scène d'un regard triste.

« Donc, il tue le mari en premier, parce qu'il s'agit de la plus grande menace. Mais il continue à attaquer le cadavre, même après qu'il soit mort. La femme est tuée en dernier, le meurtre est moins soigné, probablement parce qu'elle s'est défendue, » dit Morgan en regardant les deux corps.

« Et alors ? Il voit le mari comme une plus grande menace, alors il s'en débarrasse en premier, » suggéra Prentiss.

« Probablement, » admit Morgan. « Mais les coups post mortem… il le détestait. Encore plus que la femme. Le père d'accueil l'a sûrement plus abusé que la mère. »

« Il se pourrait que le père était l'abuseur et que la mère n'a jamais rien fait, » fit remarquer Prentiss.

Morgan hocha la tête lentement. « Peut-être… » dit-il en soupirant. « Je souhaiterais que ça soit plus facile. »

Prentiss acquiesça. « Toi et moi… »

* * *

Spencer était assis dans une chaise de la chambre des maîtres; il regardait le sol en balançant ses jambes d'en avant en arrière. Il entendit des pas qui montaient les escaliers et il se tendit, puis eut l'air confus lorsqu'il vit que c'était Brad qui entrait dans la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Brad soupira et s'assit sur le plancher à ses pieds. « Même chose que toi, Spence. Avec un peu de chance, il te laissera tranquille. »

Spencer cligna des yeux, fixant son frère d'accueil. « Mais, Brad- »

« Pas de mais, petit. Je suis fatigué de vous voir, toi et les filles, être maltraités, » l'interrompit Brad.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter, » dit doucement Spencer. « Tu ne te serais pas attiré d'ennuis si tu m'avais laissé aller. »

« Peut-être, » dit lentement Brad. « Sauf que tu aurais été ici tout seul avec le salaud et je ne peux pas te faire ça, Spencer. »

Le petit garçon soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait laissé tomber tout espoir que ce cauchemar prenne fin, mais Brad rendait le tout un peu plus supportable. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait une fois qu'il aurait atteint ses dix-huit ans et qu'il quitterait la maison…

Ils entendirent encore des pas qui venaient du hall et Brad se leva, protégeant le plus jeune alors que Grant entrait dans la chambre, l'air furieux. « Bouge, » gronda-t-il en direction de Brad en le poussant hors de son chemin et en ramassant Spencer. Il commença aussitôt à donner des coups de pieds et à crier. « Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-il en essayant de donner un coup de pied à l'homme.

Une gifle donnée du revers de la main l'envoya valser sur le lit; des larmes brouillaient sa vue. « Ta gueule, » ordonna Grant, donnant un coup de pied au petit garçon.

« Laissez-le tranquille, » supplia Brad. « Il n'a rien fait. »

Grant se retourna brusquement et envoya son poing dans les côtes de l'adolescent, le repoussant ainsi sur le plancher. « Tu restes en dehors de ça, » ordonna-t-il. « Tu es le prochain. »

Brad toussait sur le plancher, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il pouvait entendre Grant qui grimpait sur le lit et Spencer qui pleurait. « Shh, Spencer, les voisins vont t'entendre, » dit Grant, la voix soudainement calme. Il s'empara des bras du garçon et les maintint en place. Avec son autre main, il tira le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« Non, ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! » cria Spencer, se débattant sous le poids de l'homme. Ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements suivirent le t-shirt et les larmes se mirent à couler plus vite. « Ne faites pas ça ! » supplia-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

« J'ai dit, laisse-le tranquille ! » Brad grogna; il étendit le bras et frappa Grant derrière la tête. Grant gronda et descendit de sur Spencer pour se tourner vers Brad. Il donna un coup de pied à l'ado, puis le jeta au sol en lui donnant encore un coup de pied. Le garçon toussa et se détourna, fermant les yeux pour bloquer la douleur.

Il le releva brusquement par les épaules et le lança dans la chaise du coin. « Tu t'assois là et tu fermes ta gueule, » ordonna-t-il. « Ou ce sera pire pour Spencer, compris ? »

Brad frotta ses yeux pleins de larmes et hocha lentement la tête, tellement en colère et effrayé qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder de toute façon.

Spencer s'était roulé en boule sur le lit, des larmes plein la figure. Grant le poussa sur le dos et commença à lui parler, lui disant comment beau il était et comment méchant il avait été, qu'il méritait ça. Les larmes continuaient à couler alors qu'il essayait désespérément, éperdument de s'éloigner de l'homme.

Il sentit l'homme qui passait ses mains sur son corps, le touchant; puis ses jambes étaient écartées et il gémit. « S'il vous plaît, » supplia-t-il. « Non, Grant, s'il vous plaît ! »

Une douleur aigüe se fit sentir entre ses jambes et il sentit le sang qui commençait déjà à couler. Il cria et il se débattit, essayant sans succès d'enlever l'homme de sur lui. « Reste tranquille, Spencer, » ordonna Grant, tenant au-dessus de sa tête les bras agités du garçon. « Ça fera plus mal si tu bouges comme ça. »

Brad regardait en pleurant. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas bien. Ils ne devaient pas avoir à traiter avec ça. Les cris de Spencer firent monter plus de larmes à ses yeux. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait faire une telle chose à des enfants ? Il savait que Nat et les filles avaient dû entendre les cris. Mais Nat ne ferait rien et, même si les filles essayaient d'aider, elles seraient punies elle aussi. Ça ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer. Brad serra les lèvres et ferma les yeux, refusant de continuer à regarder Grant abuser le petit garçon en dessous de lui.


	4. Larmes

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T : **Chose promise, chose dûe ! x)  
Pendant que je traduisais le texte, je me demandais d'où viennent mes lecteurs. Voyez-vous, je suis Canadienne et je me rends compte que j'ai tendance à vouloir utiliser des expressions d'ici et je ne suis pas toujours certaines que c'est utilisé ailleurs... Si vous vouliez me donner votre opinion sur le chapitre et mentionner votre pays d'origine, je l'apprécierais beaucoup. ^^  
D'ailleurs, si jamais vous lisez un chapitre et que vous retrouvez une expression un peu trop « régionale », ne vous gênez pas pour le mentionner.

**ATTENTION : **abus physique, psychologique et sexuel d'enfants. c'est plus ou moins sous-entendu dans ce chapitre, mais je le mentionne quand même.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Larmes**

Prentiss s'agenouilla devant la petite fille, qui s'appelait Tiffany, et sourit. « Salut, » dit-elle gentiment. « Je suis Emily, tu es Tiffany, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fillette, qui n'avait que six ans, hocha lentement la tête. « Ma maman m'appelait Tiff, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ah oui ? Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Tiff ? » demanda Prentiss en souriant lentement. Tiffany acquiesça en reniflant.

« Ok Tiff, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé ici ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule aux autres enfants, lesquels étaient tous interrogés séparément. Morgan parlait à un garçon de dix ans.

« Kyle et Francine dormaient… Kirsten et moi regardions un film… Blanche-Neige… Lacey et Devin dormaient et Liam faisait ses devoirs parce qu'il avait oublié de les faire… »

« Est-ce que vous partagez tous une chambre ? » demanda Prentiss.

Tiffany secoua la tête. « Non, moi et Kirsten en partageons une. Devin et Liam sont ensemble. Lacey a sa propre chambre parce qu'elle est la plus vieille… et parce que sa petite sœur a dû partir le mois passé. » Prentiss soupira en fermant les yeux. « J'ai entendu des bruits en bas, alors moi et Kirsten avons éteint le film et sommes allé chercher Liam, parce que c'est le plus vieux des garçons… et il a dit de réveiller Kyle, alors nous étions pour le faire… mais cet homme, il était dans l'entrée, et il a fermé la porte et il nous embarrés à l'intérieur… »

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent alors qu'elle parlait, sa petite voix tremblante. « Est-ce que tu as vu ce dont avait l'air l'homme ? » demanda doucement Prentiss.

Tiffany hocha la tête. « Non, il était vraiment grand, presque plus grand que Kyle, et il portait un masque, comme les voleurs à la télé… »

Prentiss hocha la tête. « Merci, Tiff. » dit-elle. « Tu as très bien fait ça. »

La fillette la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Est-ce que vous allez attraper l'homme qui a blessé Kyle et Francine ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, nous allons le faire. Et tu viens juste de nous aider à nous rapprocher de notre but. »

La fillette hocha la tête, regardant en haut des escaliers. « C'est bien, » dit-elle doucement. « Ils étaient gentils avec moi. »

Prentiss regarda tristement la petite fille, souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation de ces enfants. C'était tellement injuste pour eux qu'ils aient à passer au travers de tout ça. Surtout sans vraie famille pour les supporter.

* * *

Morgan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour l'enfant en avant de lui. Il avait perdu ses parents dans une attaque domestique et maintenant cette histoire… « Donc Kirsten et Tiffany sont venues dans ta chambre et ont dit qu'elles avaient entendu du bruit et, quand tu es allé dans le hall pour réveiller Kyle, un homme masqué t'a repoussé dans la chambre, » vérifia-t-il.

Liam hocha la tête. « Ouais, » dit-il. « Je faisais mes devoirs, j'étais censé les faire plus tôt, mais j'avais oublié et je ne voulais pas être privé de sortie alors j'essayais de les finir. L'homme était vraiment grand, probablement plus grand que Kyle l'est – l'était. » Le visage du garçon changea un peu alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à ses quatre sœurs d'accueil. « C'était la première bonne maison où j'allais… » dit-il lentement, regardant désespérément Morgan, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? »

Morgan serra les lèvres en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas, petit. Mais je te promets qu'il y a beaucoup de bonnes personne dans ce monde qui prendront soin de toi. Nous allons trouver celui qui a fait ça à Kyle et Francine et s'assurer qu'il paie, d'accord ? »

Liam acquiesça tristement. « D'accord, » dit-il doucement. Morgan devinait que l'enfant essayait d'être fort et de ne pas pleurer, mais les larmes étaient évidentes dans ses yeux pâles. Il maudit celui qui avait enlevé à ces enfants leur première chance de bonheur en autant de temps. Il se fichait de savoir que l'_unsub_ avait eu des parents d'accueil abusif; cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de se venger sur des personnes innocentes.

* * *

Spencer se roula en boule sur le grand lit en pleurant. Il entendait Grant qui respirait durement, sur le plancher maintenant, avec Brad. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le monde entier. Ce n'était pas juste. Il vivait dans cet enfer depuis presque trois ans et ça n'avait pas l'air prêt de s'arrêter. Ça lui avait semblé une éternité avant que Grant ait fini avec lui; et après, il s'était tourné vers Brad.

Après une éternité à écouter Brad qui luttait et se débattait sur le plancher, Grant se releva finalement, boutonna ses pantalons et quitta la pièce. Brad se releva du plancher, grimaçant et des larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Il remit ses vêtements et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte avant de grimper sur le lit, les vêtements de Spencer serrés entre ses mains.

« Shh, » murmura Brad en posant délicatement sa main dans le dos du garçon. Spencer se tendit. « Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît… » gémit-il.

Brad retira rapidement sa main. « Ce n'est que moi, Spencer, » murmura-t-il. « C'est Brad. »

Lentement, Spencer s'assit, tenant toujours ses jambes serrées contre sa poitrine. De nouvelles ecchymoses commençaient déjà à se former sur ses jambes et ses poignets, là où Grant l'avait tenu. Il regarda Brad, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et frissonna dans l'air froid de la pièce. « Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-il, regardant le plus vieux d'un air inquiet.

Brad faillit rire. « Je vais bien, petit. Toi ? C'est au moins la deuxième fois qu'il te fait ça aujourd'hui. »

Spencer baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « C'est la quatrième fois, » dit-il doucement. « La première fois a été juste après qu'on est revenu de l'école, la deuxième était après le déjeuner et la troisième a été quand je lui ai crié après parce qu'il allait faire mal à Lizzie. »

Brad ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas le contrarier, Spencer. »

Spencer fronça les sourcils. « Je n'essayais pas de le faire… mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire encore du mal à Lizzie. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. »

« Toi non plus, » dit Brad.

« Et puis, » continua Spencer en ignorant Brad, « tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'aider, tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment. »

Le plus vieux soupira, détestant le fait que Spencer avait raison. Il hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas pareil, » argumenta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'il te fasse du mal à toi… à n'importe lequel d'entre vous… Je ne peux pas juste rester assis et laisser ça arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas juste qu'il te fasse du mal à toi non plus, » dit le petit garçon, essuyant la morve qui coulait de son nez. « Rien de ce qui arrive dans cette maison est juste. »

Brad fronça les sourcils. « Tu as raison à propos de ça… viens, allons te nettoyer, Spence, » dit-il, aidant le garçon à descendre du lit et l'entraînant dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau dans le bain. « Je t'apporterai des vêtement propres, » dit-il en aidant Spencer à embarquer dans la baignoire avant de se diriger avec empressement dans leur chambre pour attraper de nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

Brad mit Lizzie et Kayla au lit pendait que Spencer était dans la salle de bains et sourit quand Lizzie murmura qu'elle avait mangé la nourriture que Spencer lui avait donnée. Elle avait pleuré un moment, disant que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été blessé, mais Brad avait réussi à la convaincre que ce n'était la faut de personne sauf Grant.

Une fois que les filles furent au lit, il frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain et entra pour voir Spencer qui boutonnait son haut de pyjama. « Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

Spencer hocha la tête. « Je suppose, » dit-il lentement. « Ça fait encore mal… »

« Je sais, » murmura Spencer. « Viens, on devrait probablement aller au lit avant que Nat ou Grant revienne en haut. » Ils allaient fermer la porte lorsque la silhouette d'un Grant en colère apparut en haut des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous étiez censés être dans votre lit, endormis, il y a dix minutes. »

Brad poussa Spencer derrière lui et jeta un regard furieux à l'homme, retenant à grand-peine la remarque déplaisant qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Cela n'aiderait pas s'il fâchait Grant encore plus. « Spencer a dû prendre un bain, » expliqua-t-il.

Grant serra les lèvres, l'air furieux. « Je commence à être fatigué de ton attitude, Bradley, » dit-il froidement. « Je crois que tu dois prendre un peu de temps seul pour penser à certaines choses. » Il regarda Spencer qui se cachait derrière le plus vieux. « Spencer, viens à avec moi. Maintenant. Tu vas dormir avec moi et Nat cette nuit. »

Les yeux de Spencer s'agrandirent et il se recula encore plus derrière Brad. « Non, s'il vous plaît… » supplia-t-il, des larmes brillant de nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Ne fais pas ça, » dit Brad en tenant la petite main de Spencer. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Il n'a rien fait, » approuva Grant. « Toi, oui. Et c'est pourquoi tu vas passer la nuit seul. Spencer, viens avec moi. Tu ne veux pas encore avoir des ennuis, pas vrai ? »

Le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre et retira sa main de celle de Brad, bougeant lentement d'en arrière de lui. Brad essaya de le retenir, mais Spencer se débarrassa de sa main et Grant prit le garçon par le bras, le tirant vers la chambre. « Spencer ! » s'écria Brad, un nœud se formant dans son estomac alors que Grant poussait Spencer dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Se mordant la lèvre, Brad ferma la porte de sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur le plancher en pleurant. Il l'avait encore fait. Spencer allait être blessé pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Il ramassa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, ce qui se trouva à être un soulier, et le lança à travers la pièce. Il sentait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.


	5. Déchéance

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Je n'ai pas trop de blabla à mettre cette fois-ci, mis à part que je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que ça a pris pour ce chapitre. On aurait dit que j'avais le _writer's block_, mais pour ma traduction. Est-ce que ça peut ? oO

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que JJ et Morgan s'en mêlent au prochain chapitre. Évidemment, ça ne se résout pas si facilement (il y a 33 chapitre, après tout), mais il y a une progression. :D

Le matin arriva trop tôt pour JJ. Elle et le reste de l'équipe retournèrent dans la salle de conférence du poste de police. « Le rapport d'autopsie est revenu il y a quelques heures, » les informa-t-elle en tendant le dossier à Hotch. « Il n'y avait pas de blessures post-mortem sur Francine Vic, contrairement à Kyle Vic qui avait 15 coups de couteau dans la poitrine et l'abdomen. La cause de la mort chez les deux est une jugulaire sectionnée après des blessures causées par de brutaux coups de couteau au coup et à la poitrine. »

« Donc les deux ont reçu des coups de couteau à répétition avant d'avoir la gorge tranchée, mais seulement le mari a des blessures post-mortem ? » demanda Hotch en lisant le dossier.

« Oui. Il y avait évidemment des blessures défensives sur le corps de Mme Vic, mais aucune sur le corps de M. Vic. Il a été attaqué dans son sommeil et tué en premier, » dit JJ.

« Dont, il considère que le mari est une plus grosse menace, » murmura Rossi. « Et, apparemment, il le déteste plus. »

« C'est ce qu'on a déduit, » dit Prentiss. « Nous avons parlé aux enfants hier soir. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans leurs chambres avant que l'homme n'attaque les parents d'accueil. Les voisins ont entendu des cris. Quand la police est arrivée sur la scène, elle a trouvé les parents morts et les enfants enfermés. »

« Seulement trois enfants ont vu le type, » dit Morgan. « Les autres étaient déjà endormis avant que l'_unsub_ arrive. Ils disent qu'il portait un masque de ski et qu'il était à peu près de la taille de leur père adoptif. Kyle mesurait plus ou moins 1,93 mètre.

« Eh bien, c'est déjà quelque chose… » soupira Hotch. « Jusqu'à maintenant, on sait que notre _unsub_ vivait dans une famille d'accueil abusive, qu'il était probablement violenté par le père, que la mère ne le protégeait pas et qu'il mesure un peu moins de deux mètres. »

« Il est probablement âgé d'entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, » fit remarquer Rossi. «Garcia nous a envoyé cette liste de familles d'accueil abusives. »

« Ce qui pourrait possiblement nous aider, » dit Prentiss. « À moins que l'abus n'ait pas été signalé ? Et si c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il est si en colère: personne ne l'a sauvé de sa situation? »

« Mais si c'est vrai… ses parents d'accueil ont peut-être encore des enfants dans la maison… » dit doucement JJ.

« Et s'ils n'ont jamais été chargés pour abus… » Hotch fronça les sourcils, tout de suite inquiet.

« Il se prépare peut-être à avoir la vengeance qu'il désire vraiment, » dit Morgan en clignant des yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

Ils soupirèrent tous en même. « Ces meurtres pourraient être plus qu'une simple tentative tordue pour se venger de parents qui l'ont abusé. Ça pourrait aussi être un moyen de bâtir sa confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à s'en prendre aux gens qu'il veut vraiment, » dit Hotch.

« Nous devons trouver ce type avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle, » dit Prentiss en regardant les photos affichées sur le tableau.

Spencer s'éveilla le lendemain matin. Tout en essayant de chasser la brume de ses yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveille-matin près du lit. Il était presque huit heures trente. Il se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte que c'était samedi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de se sauver à l'école aujourd'hui… Il sentit des bras qui entouraient sa taille et se tourna un peu pour voir la forme inconsciente de Grant derrière lui. Nat était déjà partie travailler.

Il essaya de se détacher de cette prise qu'il ne désirait pas, sans succès. Les bras se resserrèrent sur lui. Une voix un peu assommée marmonna quelque chose. « Où est-ce qu'tu crois qu'tu vas, Spencer ? » Il se tendit, jetant un coup d'œil à un Grant maintenant éveillé, lequel le fixait d'un air avide. Ce regard ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

Les mains de Grant voyagèrent jusqu'à la taille de Spencer, descendirent encore plus bas jusqu'à se glisser sous l'élastique du pyjama. « Ne faites pas ça, » murmura Spencer en tentant de se tortiller hors de la poigne de fer. Grant ne prêta aucune attention au fait que Spencer se débattait et continua ses attouchements. Il sourit vaguement lorsque Spencer perdit le souffle et se recula brusquement pour essayer de déloger les doigts.

L'homme rit et se positionna au-dessus du garçon pour l'empêcher de se relever. « Shh, » murmura-t-il. Il sourit encore en passant une main dans la masse emmêlée des cheveux de Spencer. « Tu es tellement beau. Tu sais ça, Spencer ? » murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la joue déjà trempée de larmes du garçon.

« S'il-vous-plaît, » supplia-t-il. « Je n'ai rien fait, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Mais Grant n'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait jamais. Selon lui, il avait le droit de faire ce qui lui plaisait aux enfants qui vivaient sous son toit. Il essuya les larmes de Spencer lesquelles furent aussitôt remplacées par d'autres. Il fronça les sourcils. « Arrête de pleurer, Spencer, » l'avertit Grant, les yeux de plus en plus noirs et en colère.

Le garçon fit de son mieux pour endiguer le flot de larmes, clignant des yeux et reniflant dans le processus. Grant ne sembla pas le remarquer, pourtant. Il ne portait plus trop attention, trop occupé à baisser son pantalon et à tenir fermement le petit.

« S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez ! » cria-t-il. Il donna des coups de pied dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Grant appuie sur les jambes du petit avec son genou et lui donne une gifle du revers de la main.

« Arrête de gigoter, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Spencer se mordit la lèvre et fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se plier à la requête. Il ne voulait pas mettre Grant encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à un autre endroit, un endroit plus heureux. Un endroit où les enfants comme lui ne subissaient pas de mauvais traitements. Un endroit où quelqu'un s'inquiétait assez de sa personne pour le sauver de cette déchéance.

Brad remarqua le vide et l'air lointain dans les yeux de Spencer lorsqu'il descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qui n'allait pas, il le savait. L'expression faciale que Grant arborait en entrant dans la cuisine disait tout. « Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-il pendant que Spencer s'assoyait.

Les yeux fixés sur le plancher, il acquiesça mécaniquement. Brad soupira et entoura ses épaules de son bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura-t-il. « Tout va bien aller. » Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge, mais Spencer se détendit un peu en sentant le bras protecteur qui le protégeait. Pour une raison ou une autre, il se sentait toujours plus en sécurité quand Brad était là.

À ce moment, Kayla, suivie de Lizzie, descendit en trébuchant les escaliers. Lizzie s'assit à la table et regarda la surface dure, sachant déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas de nourriture ce matin. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que Spencer est allé dans la chambre de Grant, cette nuit ? » demanda tout bas Kayla. Elle regardait le garçon, qui avait presque l'air catatonique.

Brad lança un regard vers Grant qui préparait le déjeuner et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. « Je me suis attiré des ennuis, » lui répondit-il tout bas.

Kayla regarda le garçon. Elle sentait mal pour lui; même si elle n'était pas chez les Pierce depuis très longtemps, elle avait remarqué que Grant semblait se défouler plus sur les garçons qu'il ne le faisait sur elle et Lizzie. Il les agressait quand même, juste pas aussi souvent. Et elle se sentait encore plus mal pour Spencer qui subissait le pire de la situation.

Sans se faire prendre cette fois, Spencer avait réussi à donner en cachette de la nourriture à Lizzie. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle lui sourit lentement en le regardant. « Merci, Spencer, » dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit lui aussi. « De rien, » dit-il en s'assoyant en indien sur le plancher de la chambre. Brad avait réussi à s'emparer de _La Belle aux bois dormants_ en bas et l'installa pour qu'ils puissent tous écouter le film ensemble. Il était assis sur le lit de Kayla et l'entourait d'un bras protecteur.

Ils avaient écouté la moitié du film quand Grant cria à Kayla de venir mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et à Spencer de s'occuper de la lessive.

Les enfants se levèrent lentement, un air paniqué sur le visage. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, Spencer sentait le regard de Brad sur lui mais il l'ignora. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il obéissait à Grant et ne faisait pas de bêtises, tout irait bien. C'est ce qu'il se dit, encore et encore et encore en transportant le panier à linge sale jusqu'au lave-linge. Malheureusement, Grant avait tendance à avoir de violentes sautes d'humeur…

Spencer mesura méticuleusement le détergent puis le versa dans la machine avant de mettre les vêtements à l'intérieur et de fermer le couvercle. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et vit Grant qui regardait la télé. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers les escaliers, mais il se ravisa en entendant un fracas provenant de la cuisine. Il courut vers la cuisine, Grant sur les talons.

Il trouva Kayla étendue sur le plancher, les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait de la vaisselle un peu partout sur le plancher. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en aidant la petite fille à se relever. Elle secoua douloureusement la tête.

« Non, j'ai glissé. Quelqu'un avait renversé de l'eau sur le plancher, » dit-elle en grimaçant. Elle était tombée sur un morceau d'assiette et avait une coupure sur le bras.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, » dit Spencer. Il courut jusqu'à une armoire et en sortir des pansements.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda Grant en entrant dans la cuisine.

« J'ai – J'ai glissé, » expliqua lentement Kayla. « Il y avait de l'eau sur le plancher- »

Grant la regarda à travers des yeux rendus étroits par la colère. Il la gifla, la renvoyant ainsi sur le plancher. Heureusement, elle n'atterrit pas sur la vitre cassée. « Laissez-la tranquille ! » cria Spencer. « Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'était un accident. » Il tenait les pansements dans sa main et regardait Kayla d'un air inquiet.

« Ta gueule, Spencer, » ordonna Grant en relevant brusquement Kayla. « C'est entre moi et Kayla. »

Spencer tenta de protester, mais Grant le gifla du revers de la main. Il se retrouva étendu sur le plancher où des morceaux de verre lui rentraient dans le dos. « J'ai dit _ta gueule_, » dit sèchement Grant. « Maintenant, ramasse ce dégât et retourne dans ta chambre. »

Spencer s'assit en tremblant tout en regardant Grant traîner sa sœur adoptive en haut des escaliers. Il entendit l'homme ordonner à Lizzie et Brad de sortir de la chambre ainsi que les protestations de Brad, puis d'autres choses qui se fracassaient ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fille se mit à crier. Il baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour adoucir sa souffrance. Il se tourna vers le dégât et ramassa la vaisselle cassée pour la jeter dans la poubelle.

Brad et Lizzie entrèrent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, l'air inquiet. Une nouvelle ecchymose, à peine cachée par ses cheveux, se formait déjà sur le côté de la tête de Brad. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant pour aider Spencer à ramasser et à mettre dans le lave-vaisselle les morceaux qui n'étaient pas brisés. Lizzie s'y mit aussi, de nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Il y avait de l'eau sur le plancher et Kayla a glissé. Elle avait une coupure sur le bras, j'étais allé chercher des bandages quand Grant est entré. Il s'est mis à crier et il l'a tiré jusqu'en haut des escaliers, » expliqua doucement Spencer. Il leva les yeux en entendant un autre gémissement venant d'en haut.

« Ton dos saigne, » constata Brad alors que Spencer se penchait pour ramasser un verre.

« Je vais bien, » protesta-t-il. Brad le força à se tourner et remonta le chandail pour mieux voir les blessures.

« Allez viens, on doit les nettoyer, » dit Brad en lâchant le chandail.

Spencer soupira. « Je vais bien, Brad. Nous devrions tenter d'aider Kayla- »

« Si on monte maintenant, les choses vont seulement empirer, » dit Brad. « Occupons-nous de toi en premier, d'accord ? »

Spencer hocha la tête. « D'accord. » Lizzie les suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain où Brad retira les petits morceaux de vitre qui étaient encore pris dans le dos de Spencer. Il nettoya avec précaution les coupures puis les pansa.

Lizzie s'assit sur le plancher et les regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à pleurer. Des sanglots incontrôlables secouaient son corps. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Liz ? » demanda Brad en s'agenouillant devant la fillette.

« Je v-v-eux aller à la maison. Je veux voir ma m-maman et mon papa, » hoqueta-t-elle. Elle sanglota de plus belle, des larmes coulant jusqu'à son menton.

Brad cligna des yeux, surpris mais compréhensif. Il prit Lizzie sur ses genoux et la berça doucement d'en avant en arrière en caressant ses cheveux. « Shh, tout va bien, » murmura-t-il. « Nous allons passer à travers de tout ça, d'accord, petite ? Je le promets. »

Spencer l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils. Les yeux pleins de larmes de Lizzie s'alourdirent peu à peu et elle s'endormit, le son de sa respiration devint la seule chose qu'on entendit dans la pièce. Puis Spencer parla. « Pourquoi tu lui as mentit ? » demanda-t-il.

Bras leva les yeux, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Spence ? »

« Tu lui as dit que tout va bien et qu'on passerait à travers. C'est un mensonge, » dit-il, ses grands yeux bruns à demi fâchés et à demi terrifiés. « Ce n'est pas bien, Brad. C'est affreux. C'est horrible. Et rien ni personne n'arrangera ça. On ne s'en sortira pas. » Sa voix se brisa et il les larmes revinrent.

Brad se mordit la lèvre en regardant le garçon qui pleurait devant lui. Il connaissait l'histoire de tous les plus jeunes, savait comment chacun d'eux s'était retrouvé dans cette maison. Les parents de Kayla étaient décédés un an auparavant dans un accident de voiture; la mère de Lizzie était une droguée, elle avait donc perdu la garde de sa fille, alors âgée de deux ans; le père de Spencer était parti alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Il avait fait ses bagages et était parti sans aucun préavis, laissant ainsi Spencer avec une mère qui avait des problèmes mentaux. Les voisins, qui s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, avaient appelé les services sociaux. À ce point, Diana, la mère de Spencer, avait été mise de force dans un sanatorium et Spencer avait été placé dans les services sociaux. À partir de là, Spencer s'était retrouvé dans une maison d'accueil abusive après l'autre jusqu'à trois ans auparavant où il avait placé chez les Pierce. Chacune des dix maisons d'accueil qui l'avait pris étaient abusives d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais celle-ci était la pire de toute.

En ce qui concernait Brad, il avait passé à travers d'assez de malheurs. Et l'entendre, lui, un enfant de neuf ans, parler comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans le monde lui brisait le cœur. Et le mettait en colère. Ce que Grant et Nat leur faisait à tous était inexcusable. En ce moment où il tenait une petite fille qui venait de s'endormir au bout de ses larmes, où il regardait un petit garçon complètement brisé, Brad se mit à prier – _vraiment _prier – pour que quelqu'un fasse autant de mal aux Pierce qu'ils en avaient fait à ces enfants.


	6. Des vies brisées

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Voilà le chapitre 6… Il reste encore une dizaine de chapitres avant que les enfants ne sortent de chez les Pierce, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la fin est heureuse. Oui, oui, tout à fait, même si c'est dur à croire. x)  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Ça m'encourage à continuer, alors ne vous gênez pas. Même si je ne réponds pas toujours, je lis TOUT.  
Finalement, pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'auteure écrit en ce moment une suite à cette histoire et je compte la traduire aussi. Sur ce, bonne lecture. =D

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à ces enfants ? » demanda JJ. Le menton appuyé dans la main, elle regardait les photos.

« Ils seront placés dans un autre foyer d'accueil, » soupira Morgan. « Comme ça arrive si souvent, même lorsque les parents ne sont pas assassinés. »

JJ soupira elle aussi. « Prentiss a dit que l'une des fillettes qu'on a vues hier vient juste d'être séparée de sa sœur, » dit-elle. « Peux-tu imaginer à quel point ça doit être difficile ? Perdre tes parents pour ensuite être séparé de la seule famille qu'il te reste ? »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça que le système fonctionne. Ils essaient de garder les familles ensemble, mais parfois ils ne le peuvent tout simplement pas. »

« Crois-tu qu'ils vont trouver une autre bonne famille ? »

« Je l'espère. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils méritent au moins ça, » dit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils. « Il y a seulement cinq jours d'intervalle entre les deux derniers meurtres… Ses tueries s'intensifient. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire ? »

« Notre unsub pourrait se sentir assez en confiance pour s'en prendre à ses propres parents d'accueil, » dit Morgan. « Et si ça continue comme ça… il tuera encore dans quelques jours. »

Hotch et Rossi entrèrent dans la salle de conférence, l'air fatigué. « Où est Prentiss ? » demanda Rossi en s'assoyant à la table.

« Elle est partie chercher du café, » répondit JJ.

« Hotch, je regardais les dossiers encore une fois… As-tu remarqué combien les derniers meurtres étaient rapprochés ? » demanda Morgan en regardant le chef de l'équipe.

« J'ai remarqué, » acquiesça Hotch. « Il pourrait bien tuer de nouveau dans quelques jours… ou s'en prendre à ses propres parents d'accueil. »

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé avec les travailleurs sociaux ? » interrogea Prentiss en entrant dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main.

« Pas très bien, » répondit Rossi. « La plupart d'entre eux ont vu tellement d'enfants passer de famille abusive en famille abusive… et aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelle d'un enfant spécifique qui collerait au profil. »

« Ils ont tous reçu le profil, et ils ont dit qu'ils repasseraient de vieux cas pour voir si un enfant ne correspondrait pas, » expliqua Hotch. « Est-ce que quelque chose est sorti de la liste des foyers abusifs ? »

« La plupart sont encore en prison, » répondit JJ. « Il y en a quelques-unes ici qui ont été chargées, mais dont les charges ont été abandonnées après enquête. »

« Quels sont les noms ? » demanda Hotch.

« Hum… Hanna et George Lynch ont fait l'objet d'une enquête il y a cinq ans. Éventuellement ils ont été acquittés et ont présentement trois enfants avec eux. Jason et Megan Locke ont eux aussi été accusés, puis innocentés. Ils n'y pas d'enfants chez eux en ce moment, mais les deux derniers qu'ils ont pris viennent d'avoir dix-huit ans, il y a un peu moins d'un an en fait. Grant et Natalie Pierce ont été chargés pour abus sévère il y a sept ans, mais comme l'enquête n'a rien donné, le cas a été abandonné. Ils ont quatre enfants dans la maison pour l'instant. Et finalement Miranda et Joseph Track, qui ont été accusés d'abus il y a dix ans, mais ont évidemment été disculpés. Il y a maintenant deux enfants sous leurs soins, » énuméra JJ. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'attristaient.

« D'accord, » dit Hotch. « Nous devons leur parler. Rossi, va chez les Lynch; Prentiss, va chez les Locke; JJ, toi et Morgan allez chez les Pierce. Je parlerai aux Track. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, à la fois pleins d'espoir et déprimés, puis se séparèrent pour aller parler aux différentes familles.

* * *

Presque deux heures plus tard, Grant redescendit en chancelant, laissant Kayla tremblante et en larmes dans la chambre des filles. Brad et Spencer transportèrent une Lizzie endormie jusqu'à la chambre et la déposèrent doucement sur le lit.

« Kayla, » murmura calmement Brad. « Viens, on va aller te nettoyer. »

La fillette ne bougea pas et continua à gémir, les yeux fermés. En soupirant, Brad la prit dans ses bras et la transporta de l'autre côté du couloir après avoir demandé à Spencer de rester avec Lizzie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brad revint chercher des vêtements puis ressortit. Spencer essuya le reste de ses larmes, puis se mit à fixer Lizzie en soupirant. Il se sentait mal pour sa réaction de tantôt, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il était seulement un enfant et il était toujours terrifié. Il redressa la couverture autour de Lizzie et se laissa aller contre le mur en soupirant de nouveau.

Brad revint dans la chambre en tenant la main tremblante de Kayla. « Tout as bien, » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Spencer. « On va finir le film, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Il y avait un bandage autour de son bras, là où la vitre l'avait coupée, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de nouvelles blessures (du moins pas visibles). En fait, aucune des fillettes n'avait vraiment d'ecchymoses, mis à part pour celles qui étaient cachées par leurs vêtements.

Les garçons, cependant, avaient des hématomes à peine cachés par leurs cheveux, juste sous la mâchoire. Brad avait aussi une contusion verdâtre sous son œil gauche, provenant d'une bataille à l'école. Grant s'assurait toujours de ne pas laisser de marque trop visibles. Lui et Nat avaient appris leur leçon après avoir échappé de justesse à des accusations d'abus quelques années auparavant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer le film du début ? » demanda tout bas Kayla en s'assoyant sur les genoux de Brad qui venait d'allumer la télé.

Brad sourit. « Évidemment que oui, » dit-il. « Spencer, pourrais-tu le rembobiner ? » En un bond, ce dernier se releva de l'endroit où il était assis et il appuya sur la touche rembobinage du magnétoscope. Lorsque la cassette revint au début, il appuya sur « lecture ».

Kayla eut un petit sourire. « Merci, » chuchota-t-elle en se laissant aller contre l'épaule de Brad. Elle se détendit un peu lorsque le film se remit à jouer.

Spencer s'appuya contre le pied du lit de Lizzie, regardant la télé sans vraiment écouter. Il l'avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois auparavant lorsque Kayla ou Lizzie voulaient écouter un film. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ces quelques années heureuses avant que son père ne parte.

Sa mère prenait mieux ses médicaments avant que son père ne les abandonne, et même si son père semblait intimidé par son intelligence, Spencer pensait qu'il l'aimait. Puis, un jour il était parti. Il avait fait ses valises et s'en était allé. Il se rappelait que sa mère s'était disputée avec lui, lui demandant de rester ou d'au moins amener leur fils avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait refusé, Spencer avait compris que son père ne l'aimait pas.

Un peu moins de six mois plus tard, un voisin avait appelé les services sociaux après avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de Diana. Ils l'avaient déclarée inapte à s'occuper d'un enfant. Sa schizophrénie était trop grave et son refus d'être médicamentée la rendait beaucoup trop instable pour s'occuper d'elle-même, encore moins d'un enfant de cinq ans. C'est à ce moment que Spencer avait été placé dans des familles d'accueil. C'était à ce moment que sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar.

Cela aurait peut-être été plus facile si les quelques bonnes familles qu'il avait trouvées n'avaient pas été effrayées par son intelligence, ou si l'école n'avait pas été presque aussi terrible que la maison en elle-même. Les brutes semblaient déterminées à rendre la vie de l'enfant misérable, mais entre Grant et les tyrans de l'école, il choisirait les tyrans n'importe quand. Au moins, l'école était facile. Il était largement en avance sur ses camarades de troisième année et ses enseignants n'étaient pas exactement certains de ce qu'il leur fallait faire pour lui donner un défi.

« Spence ? » La voix douce de Kayla le tira de ses souvenirs. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il cligna des yeux. « Je vais bien, Kayla. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air triste. » Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Veux-tu regarder un autre film ? »

Il hocha la tête lentement. « Non, c'est bon. _La Belle aux bois dormants_ me va très bien, » dit-il en lui offrant un petit sourire forcé, dans le but de la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça lentement puis reporta son attention sur le film, laissant Spencer se perdre dans ses pensées de nouveau.

* * *

Rossi détailla la cour avant de la petite maison. Tout semblait normal; des jouets étaient éparpillés un peu partout, des petites voitures en plastique jonchaient le sol et il pouvait apercevoir une balançoire dans la cour arrière. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte. Elle avait des yeux verts éclatants. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air soupçonneux.

Rossi sortit son insigne. « Oui, je suis David Rossi, du FBI. Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser quelques questions à propos des accusations d'abus qui ont été portées contre vous et votre mari ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. « Euh… avez-vous un mandat ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que j'en ai besoin ? Je suis seulement ici pour poser des questions. Il y a eu quelques meurtres dans la région ces derniers temps et nous pensons que vous êtes peut-être en danger. »

Son attitude changea presque aussitôt. « Des meurtres ? » répéta-t-elle, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le coup de la surprise. « Bien sûr, entrez. » Elle fit un de pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. Il remarqua trois enfants qui, assis dans la cuisine, mangeaient des sandwiches.

« Par ici, » dit Hanna en le guidant jusqu'à un petit salon. « De quoi est-ce que vous voulez me parler exactement ? »

« D'un enfant que vous auriez possiblement pris chez vous, » dit Rossi. « Nous pensons qu'il tue des parents d'accueil de la région pour se venger de quelque chose qui lui est arrivé pendant qu'il était dans le système. »

Hanna fronça les sourcils. « Vous dites qu'il voudrait se venger de moi et mon mari parce que nous étions abusifs ? Nous avons été innocentés, ce n'est pas pour rien, Agent. Nous n'avons jamais abusé d'aucun des enfants dans cette maison. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, Mme Lynch. Je suis ici pour vérifier si notre tueur a déjà été placé chez vous, » répondit Rossi. Il n'était pas sûr s'il croyait ou pas que la femme était coupable des accusations, mais il était certain qu'il avait besoin de sa coopération s'il voulait attraper l'unsub. « Donc, si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît, écouter le profile que j'ai et me laisser parler aux enfants, cela nous aiderait beaucoup dans notre enquête. »

Hanna hocha la tête en soupirant. « D'accord, » dit-elle, en écoutant attentivement le profil que Rossi commençait à lui narrer.

* * *

Prentiss était assise en face de Jason et Megan Locke. Il était tous deux dans la cinquantaine avancée. « Vous avez dit que vous voulez nous parler de quelque chose en lien avec ces meurtres ? » demanda Jason en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, » acquiesça Prentiss. « Nous croyons que notre unsub a vécu dans une famille d'accueil abusive et qu'il en veut possiblement à ses anciens parents. J'aimerais juste que vous écoutiez ces informations et que vous me disiez si cela vous rappelle un des enfants desquels vous vous êtes occupés… »

* * *

Joseph Track tenait un enfant de deux ans sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils en direction d'Hotch. « Abusif ? » demanda-t-il. « Les charges ont été abandonnées. Et je n'ai jamais mis la main sur aucun enfant, qu'il soit à ma charge ou non. Un voisin a appelé les services sociaux parce que quelques enfants étaient maladroits et avaient de mauvaises ecchymoses. »

« M. Track, je ne dis pas que vous être coupable. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je suis ici pour faire mon travail, soit capturer un tueur. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de m'entretenir quelques minutes avec les enfants et que vous écoutiez le profil que j'ai ici. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? »

L'homme acquiesça. « Évidemment que oui. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. »

* * *

Morgan et JJ tournèrent dans l'allée. Au premier coup d'œil, la cour paraissait bien ordonnée, mais plutôt vide. « Plutôt grosse maison, » dit Morgan en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Eh bien, Grant ne travaille pas, mais Nat est vétérinaire. Elle a un assez bon salaire. Ils ne sont pas riches, mais je suppose que ça doit suffire pour payer les factures, » dit JJ en débarquant du VUS dans la chaleur de Las Vegas.

Morgan hocha la tête en cognant à la porte. Ils entendaient la télé jouer dans le salon. Un grand homme, assez imposant et avec de grands yeux foncés vint ouvrir la porte. « Peu importe ce que c'est, je n'en veux pas, » dit-il d'un air grognon.

« M. Pierce, je suis l'Agent Morgan et voici l'Agent Jareau. Nous sommes du FBI… nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

Les yeux de Grant se rétrécirent. « Quelques questions à propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en les regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

« Avez-vous entendu parler des meurtres qui ont eu lieu récemment ? » demanda JJ en étudiant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Quelque chose à propos de lui était troublant.

« Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler à la télé, » répondit-il, l'air toujours soupçonneux.

« Nous pensons que le tueur a vécu dans une famille d'accueil abusive… vous et votre femme avez été accusés d'abus sept ans passés. Nous savons que vous avez été innocentés, mais nous essayons de suivre toutes les pistes que nous avons. Nous ne voulons pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Nous aimerions seulement que vous écoutiez notre profil et que vous nous disiez si ça vous rappelle un enfant que vous auriez déjà eu à votre charge. Et nous aimerions parler aux enfants aussi, » expliqua Morgan.

Il n'aimait pas l'hostilité qui se lisait dans le regard de l'homme. Il était presque certain qu'il y avait de l'abus dans cette maison.

Grant fronça les sourcils en grognant. « Bon, d'accord. Vous pouvez entrer; les enfants sont en haut. Ils écoutent un film. »

JJ et Morgan échangèrent un regard méfiant et suivirent l'homme. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans cette maison, mais ils étaient certains que ça ne leur plairait pas.


	7. Juste une conversation

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Désolé du long délai avant ce chapitre, mais il fait sept pages Word en anglais. C'est le plus long que j'ai eu à traduire jusqu'à maintenant. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les deux prochains sont un peu plus courts et que j'ai déjà commencé à les traduire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Juste une conversation**

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça me fait plaisir et je lis TOUT. Sur ce, bonne lecture. =D

Hanna fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête. « Je suis désolée, mais ça ne ressemble à aucun des enfants que nous avons pris avec nous. La plupart sont âgés, ont près de 18 ans. Et beaucoup d'entre eux partent dès qu'ils le peuvent. »

« Mais aucun des enfants que vous avez jamais pris sous votre aile ne colle à la description ? » demanda Rossi, découragé.

« Non, » répondit Hanna. « Pas que je me souvienne. »

« Eh bien, si ça ne vous embête pas que je m'entretienne quelques minutes avec les enfants, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, » dit Rossi en jetant un coup d'œil à la cuisine où, assis, les enfants étaient encore en train de manger.

« Bien sûr. » Hanna se leva et le guida dans l'autre pièce. « Les enfants, voici l'Agent Rossi. Il travaille avec le FBI et veut vous parler quelques minutes. »

Les enfants étaient tous âgés de treize à quinze ans. « Des questions à propos de quoi ? » demanda un des garçons en dévisageant Rossi d'un air soupçonneux.

« À propos de votre vie, » répondit Rossi. « C'est pour nous aider dans une enquête sur des meurtres. »

« Une enquête sur des meurtres ? » répéta une fille, qui était clairement la plus jeune. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'intérêt. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Rossi. « Je dois juste vous poser quelques questions et après on a terminé. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

Le plus vieux, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, regardait toujours Rossi d'une manière étrange. « En quoi est-ce que ça vous aide dans votre enquête ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous pensons que l'assassin tue des parents d'accueil parce qu'il a lui-même été placé dans une famille abusive et qu'il est en colère par rapport à ce qui lui est arrivé, » expliqua lentement Rossi.

« Donc, parce que les personnes qui ont été tuées étaient des parents d'accueil, le tueur doit être un enfant placé dans une famille ? » demanda-t-il, l'air fâché.

« Non, pas du tout. » Rossi hocha la tête. « Nous prenons en compte plusieurs choses pour déduire qui est le tueur. C'est mon travail au sein du FBI. Et, une fois qu'on a mis les faits ensemble, on a conclu qu'il devait être un enfant victime d'une famille d'accueil abusive, et qu'il veut maintenant se venger des adultes qui lui ont fait du mal. »

« Pouvez-vous lui en vouloir ? » demanda le garçon. « Je veux dire, si vous étiez dans une famille abusive, ne voudriez-vous pas vous venger ? »

« Absolument, » approuva Rossi. « Mais le problème, c'est que cet homme ne tue pas les gens qui l'ont abusé. Il tue des personnes innocentes qu'il ne connaît même pas, seulement parce qu'ils sont des parents d'accueil et que, dans sa tête, ça veut dire qu'ils sont aussi coupables que ceux de qui il a été victime. »

Les yeux rétrécis du garçon s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et il hocha la tête. « D'accord… » dit-il finalement. « Est-ce que vous allez nous parler tous ensemble ou- »

« Séparément, » interrompit Rossi.

« Bon… Je suis T.J., » dit-il. « Est-ce que vous voulez parler ici ou dans ma chambre ? »

« Ta chambre serait probablement mieux, » répondit Rossi en affichant un léger sourire. Il se sentait mal pour le garçon. De toute évidence, il avait été victime d'au moins une famille abusive et il avait déjà parlé à la police.

« Par ici. » T.J. mena Rossi dans le hall, puis dans un escalier, jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout le long du trajet, Rossi se dit que la maison ne ressemblait pas à un foyer abusif. Il savait que les gens pouvaient aisément cacher l'abus, mais les enfants étaient bien habillés, nourris et, apparemment, avaient chacun leur chambre. Des jouets et des livres traînaient sur le sol et les murs étaient peints avec des couleurs brillantes. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la maison dans laquelle l'unsub avait grandi et était devenu un tueur.

* * *

Prentiss soupira. « Vous êtes absolument certains que vous n'avez jamais pris un enfant qui colle à la description ? » demanda-t-elle, suppliant du regard le couple assis en face d'elle.

Jason hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, agente, mais oui. Je ne me souviens d'aucun enfant comme celui-là et certainement pas capable de meurtres comme ceci… »

Remarquant l'air sceptique qu'affichait Prentiss, Megan prit la parole. « Évidemment, quelques-uns étaient un peu plus farouches, rebelles, voire même violents, mais rien de grave. Quelques batailles à l'école, certains se sont teints les cheveux, se sont même fait quelques piercings, mais rien comme ça. »

« Très bien… Si jamais vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, contactez-nous s'il vous plaît, » dit Prentiss en leur tendant sa carte. « Ça pourrait nous être très utile, même si vous ne croyez pas que ça l'est. »

« Évidemment, » répondit Jason en prenant le petit bout de carton. « Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu vous aider. »

Hotch quitta la maison des Track complètement défait. Joseph ne se souvenait d'aucun enfant qui aurait pu correspondre au profil. De plus, les deux enfants, Nina et Michael, étaient très jeunes, soit deux et trois ans. Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se demanda si un de ses autres agents avait eu de la chance, mais, pour une raison ou une autre, en doutait. Il regarda de nouveau en direction de la maison en grimpant dans le VUS. Il était certain que les charges d'abus étaient légitimes, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué d'ecchymoses ou de marques sur les enfants et qu'il avait vu des jouets, des films et des livres un peu partout dans la maison. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant chez Joseph Track. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le prouver.

* * *

Grant était assis en face des deux agents, les sourcils froncés. « Nous avons eu quelques mauvaises graines, » dit-il, l'air profondément concentré. « Mais rien dont nous n'avons pas pu nous occuper… il y a un garçon, quelques années passées, qui nous a donné beaucoup d'ennuis, à moi et à Nat. »

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un nom ? » demanda Morgan, plein d'espoir.

« Anthony Woods… Il insistait toujours pour qu'on l'appelle Tony. Il avait à peu près quatorze-quinze ans quand il est arrivé ici et est parti le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Il avait un sale caractère… » Grant hocha la tête.

« Un sale caractère comment ? » demanda JJ en jetant un coup d'œil à Morgan.

« Tout le temps impliqué dans des batailles à l'école, se disputait avec le prof, moi et Nat… Nous avons fait de notre mieux considérant les circonstances, mais… »

« Très bien, merci M. Pierce. Vous nous avez été très utile, » dit Morgan. « Mais… si vous avez raison et que Tony est notre tueur, vous et votre femme devriez probablement être prudents. Nous pensons qu'il y a des chances qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Nous pourrions installer de la surveillance et- »

« Non. Je n'aurai pas besoin de ça, je peux prendre soin de moi, » l'interrompit Grant en hochant la tête.

« Et les enfants ? » demanda JJ, l'air incrédule.

« Eh bien, de ce que vous m'avez dit, ce type ne fait pas mal aux enfants. Donc, pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter d'eux ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Évidemment, » dit JJ en secouant la tête. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas chez l'homme.

« Nous devons encore parler aux enfants, » dit Morgan. « Nous partirons après; vous avez dit qu'ils sont en haut ? »

Le regard de Grant se tourna immédiatement vers les escaliers et il hésita avant de répondre. « Oui, » dit-il. « Ils écoutent probablement un film dans la chambre des filles. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient la dernière fois où j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Est-ce que vous voulez que je- »

« Nous aimerions leur parler en privé, » l'interrompit JJ. Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

Il soupira et se rassit. « Bien sûr… La chambre des filles est la deuxième porte à gauche, les garçons sont de l'autre côté du couloir, à la droite. La salle de bains est jusqu'à côté si vous en avez besoin. »

« Merci, » répondit Morgan. Il monta le premier les escaliers et jeta quelques coups d'œil en arrière pour voir le regard sombre de Grant qui les suivait. Ça le troublait. Quelque chose dans ce regard ramenait à la vie des monstres et des cauchemars de son passé… et il n'aimait pas ce que ça pouvait possiblement dire pour les enfants qui vivaient dans cette maison.

* * *

Ils avaient tous entendu les voix en bas, mais aucun n'avait écouté ce qu'elles disaient. Si c'était des amis de Grant, cela voulait dire qu'il les oublierait. Peut-être même qu'il sortirait avec eux et qu'ils auraient la maison à eux pour quelques heures. Peu importait le scénario, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se porter malheur en écoutant aux portes. Par ailleurs, si Grant les attrapait…

Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent des pas qui montaient les escaliers et se tendirent. Ils n'avaient pas entendu les inconnus d'en bas partir. Peut-être que c'était seulement eux qui venaient utiliser la salle de bain. Lizzie dormait encore sur le lit, la masse emmêlée de ses cheveux brun-roux étalée en éventail sur l'oreiller. Brad s'assit en tenant fermement Kayla dans ses bras. Au lieu de regarder l'écran, il jetait des coups d'œil à répétition dans la direction de Spencer, qui, clairement effrayé, fixait la porte.

Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte et Spencer regarda Brad, troublé. Grant n'aurait _pas_ cogné, c'était évident. Une jeune femme blonde et un homme noir, un peu plus âgé, entrèrent dans la pièce en ouvrant la lumière. « Salut, » dit la jeune femme en leur souriant.

Brad fronça les sourcils. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec scepticisme. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une travailleuse sociale… Il remarqua que les deux portaient un revolver à leur ceinture.

« Je suis JJ, » répondit la femme blonde. « Et voici Derek. Nous travaillons avec le FBI… nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions. Il y a eu beaucoup de crimes dernièrement et nous pensons que vous pourriez nous aider. »

« Vous parlez des meurtres ? » demanda Spencer en les regardant d'un air intéressé. De vrais agents du FBI se tenaient juste devant lui… Wow.

JJ cligna des yeux, prise par surprise par la déclaration du garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus que huit ou neuf ans. « Oui, les meurtres, » répondit-elle lentement. « Nous pensons que le tueur a peut-être été un enfant qui a vécu dans cette maison. Est-ce que nous pourrions vous parler quelques minutes ? »

« Lizzie dort, » dit Brad en regardant la fillette qui dormait sur le lit.

« Nous pouvons parler dans ta chambre, si ça te va, » dit Morgan en jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil à l'enfant endormie. « De toute façon, nous voulons vous parler séparément. »

« Pourquoi séparément ? » demanda Brad en fronçant les sourcils en direction des agents.

« Ça nous permet d'analyser plus facilement les faits, » répondit simplement Morgan. « Si tu pouvais venir avec nous dans ta chambre… »

Brad soupira. « D'accord. Mais s'ils commencent à pleurer pendant que vous leur parlez- »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » dit JJ en tentant de rassurer le garçon qui, de toute évidence, était très protecteur. « Nous allons juste avoir une conversation, d'accord ? »

« Par ici, » dit Brad en les guidant jusqu'à sa chambre et celle de Spencer.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Morgan en s'assoyant dans une chaise de bureau usée. JJ prit place à côté de lui dans une chaise similaire.

« Brad, » répondit le garçon, son regard restant toujours posé sur leurs visages.

« Ok alors, Brad, d'où vient cette ecchymose sous ton œil ? » demanda Morgan. Il était déjà certain d'une chose : Grant Pierce était abusif. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de preuves pour pouvoir sortir les enfants de là.

« Une bataille à l'école… J'ai failli être suspendu, » répondit Brad.

« Et celle-ci ? » demanda Morgan en désignant celle sur le côté de sa tête.

Brad effleura d'une main la blessure encore douloureuse. Elle datait de quand il avait essayé de protéger Spencer la nuit d'avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à ces agents… Il se souvenait ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois où il avait essayé de dire à la police ce que Grant leur faisait, et il ne voulait plus jamais que ça arrive. « Bataille à l'école, » répondit-il. « La même que pour l'œil au beurre noir. »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que le garçon disait. « Très bien… depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es dans le système des familles d'accueil ? »

« Depuis que mes parents sont morts, » répondit-il. Pour la première fois, il regarda ailleurs. « Ils ont été tués en revenant d'un voyage d'affaires… leur avion s'est écrasé. J'avais six ans. »

JJ regardait Brad, ses yeux bleus déjà pleins de larmes. « Depuis combien de temps vis-tu dans cette maison ? »

« Ça va faire quatre ans dans environ cinq mois, » dit-il automatiquement, comme s'il comptait les jours.

« C'est plutôt long pour une famille d'accueil, » dit Morgan en s'attendant à une réaction.

Brad haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que Grant et Nat ont une bonne réputation. » Il y avait quelque chose de sombre de caché dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Morgan soupira, souhaitant que le garçon se confie.

« Est-ce que l'un ou l'autre a déjà été abusif envers toi ? » demanda JJ en se penchant en avant.

La voilà… la question qu'attendait Brad. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de dire oui, dire oui et ils pourraient tous s'en sortir. Seulement, ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait qu'ils devraient enquêter avant qu'ils puissent sortir de la maison. Il savait que Grant et Nat avaient été chargés auparavant et qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Et il savait ce que ça coûtait de dire à quelqu'un ce qui se passait vraiment à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. « Non, » dit-il en hochant la tête.

« Brad, tu peux nous faire confiance, » dit Morgan en se penchant comme JJ l'avait fait. « Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. »

Brad souhaitait pouvoir le croire. Il souhaitait que ça soit possible. Mais il savait que ça ne l'était pas. Si Grant l'apprenait – et il savait que ça serait le cas –, il le tuerait. Et il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas tant que Spencer, Kayla et Lizzie avaient encore besoin de lui. « J'ai dit non, » répondit-il encore, un peu plus sèchement cette fois.

Morgan soupira. « Très bien, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous envoyer ton frère ? »

Brad se leva du lit en hochant la tête. « Oui, » répondit-il en sortant de la chambre. Ça le rendait malade d'avoir menti, mais les conséquences étaient trop importantes pour qu'il révèle ce que Grant et Nat faisaient, même s'il en avait envie.

* * *

Spencer entra dans la chambre. Ses grands yeux bruns étudiaient attentivement les agents alors qu'il s'assoyait sur le bout du lit, leur faisant face. Il était très maigre, plutôt grand pour son âge et ses cheveux désordonnés tombaient dans ses yeux quand il bougeait. JJ ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'attachant chez lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

« Sp-Spencer… » répondit-il. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il n'était pas en confiance autour d'étrangers. La femme blonde semblait assez gentille, mais l'homme l'effrayait. Il était grand et lui paraissait plus fort que Grant. Cette pensée l'effrayait.

« Spencer, quel âge as-tu ? » demanda JJ. Elle remarqua la manière dont il décochait des regards nerveux en direction de Morgan.

« Neuf ans, » répondit Spencer. « Je vais avoir dix ans dans cinq mois et quinze jours. »

JJ cligna des yeux. « Wow, tu approches des doubles chiffres, hein ? »

Spencer haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, » dit-il pragmatiquement. « C'est juste une année de plus. »

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu restes dans des familles d'accueil, Spencer ? » demanda Morgan en ressentant une étrange connexion envers le petit garçon. Il y avait une vulnérabilité évidente chez lui et c'était flagrant qu'il était intimidé par l'homme.

Spencer se mordit la lèvre. « Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, » répondit-il. « Mon père a quitté ma mère… » Il s'interrompit. « Ça fait exactement quatre ans, huit mois et vingt-cinq jours que je vis dans des familles d'accueil. »

Les deux agents se regardèrent, momentanément sous le choc. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'unique à propos de cet enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ? » demanda JJ en sentant son hésitation.

« Elle… Elle a été envoyée au Sanatorium Bennington parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre soin d'elle-même, » répondit-il.

« Sanatorium ? » Morgan fronça les sourcils. « Quel est son problème ? »

Spencer prit une grande inspiration et regarda ses pieds qui balançaient par-dessus le bord du lit. « Elle souffre de schizophrénie paranoïaque, » dit-il doucement. « Elle était tout le temps terrifiée à l'idée qu'on essayait de l'empoisonner en lui faisant prendre ses médicaments, alors elle ne les prenait pas. Quand mon père était là, il s'assurait toujours qu'elle le faisait, mais après qu'il est parti, elle a arrêté… »

« Tu avais seulement cinq ans quand c'est arrivé ? » demanda JJ en regardant le garçon avec pitié. Comment est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi terrible pouvait arriver à un enfant ?

Spencer hocha la tête. « Oui. Des voisins ont remarqué que Maman agissait bizarrement et ont appelé la police. »

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait cette ecchymose, Spencer ? » demanda Morgan en désignant de la tête la blessure sous les cheveux du garçon. Il était certain qu'elle ne venait pas d'une bataille à l'école.

« Je suis tombé en bas du lit cette nuit, » mentit facilement Spencer. Il se rappelait très clairement ce qui était arrivé quand Brad avait essayé d'appeler les policiers. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Jamais.

« Est-ce que Grant ou Natalie ont déjà été abusifs ou violents envers toi ? » demanda Morgan, tout en sachant très bien que oui. Il voyait bien que quelque chose se passait dans cette maison. Il souhaitait seulement pouvoir faire quelque chose même sans évidence.

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs. Il voulait dire oui, il voulait tout leur dire. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que Grant ferait s'il l'apprenait. Il frissonna à cette pensée. « Tu peux nous faire confiance, petit, » dit lentement en Morgan en étudiant attentivement son visage.

Après une minute, Spencer hocha la tête. « Non, » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Morgan soupira. « Es-tu certain ? » demanda-t-il.

Spencer hocha la tête vigoureusement, ses cheveux retombant de nouveau dans ses yeux. La peur dans ses yeux bruns brisait le cœur de JJ. « Spencer, » dit-elle doucement en tendant la main pour prendre celle du petit garçon. « Tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous ne les laisserons plus te faire de mal si tu nous le dis. »

Spencer avait les larmes. « Non, non, non, non, non, » dit-il d'une voix cassée. « Je vous l'ai dit, il n'a rien fait. »

JJ regardait le garçon qui, un court instant auparavant était très mature et calme pour son âge, se mettait à pleurer et à secouer la tête. Il arracha sa main de celle de JJ et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'enveloppant dans ses bras. C'était évident que quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé. « D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi Spencer, » murmura JJ. « Nous ne te forçons pas à faire quoi que ce soit, ok ? »

Spencer prit une grande inspiration. Des larmes brillaient encore dans ses yeux. « Ok, » murmura-t-il en essayant de combattre ses sanglots.

Morgan et JJ se regardèrent tristement en continuant à interroger l'enfant. Les deux filles firent la même chose que les garçons. Elles répondaient facilement, quoiqu'un peu nerveusement, aux premières questions, mais dès qu'ils demandaient si elles avaient déjà été abusées, elles avaient l'air paniquées et elles le démentaient aussitôt.

Défaits, mais au moins heureux d'avoir finalement un nom, les agents quittèrent la maison, déterminés à revenir et à trouver un moyen de sortir les enfants de là. C'était évident que quelque chose d'horrible se produisait derrière ces murs.


	8. Un soupçon d'espoir

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Bon, voilà un autre chapitre. Je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas poster régulièrement, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas faire mes devoirs et de vous traduire celui-ci. Maintenant, je sais que je vais devoir me dépêcher pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire, mais c'est pas grave. Au moins vous avez deux chapitres...  
Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui laissent un petit mot. Je lis TOUT. Sur ce, bonne lecture. =D

**ATTENTION:** Abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants. Celui-ci n'est pas terrible, mais quand même. Quoiqu'à ce point-ci, vous devriez le savoir. xD

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un soupçon d'espoir**

Hotch, découragé, s'assit à la table de conférence. « Par pitié, dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose, » dit-il en jetant un regard plein d'espoir sur son équipe. Les lignes qui entouraient ses yeux et sa bouche semblaient s'être creusées depuis quelques jours.

« Je n'ai rien, » répondit tristement Rossi. « Mme Lynch dit qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'un enfant qui pourrait coller à la description. Les enfants étaient gentils et il semble qu'ils soient bien traités. Je doute que notre unsub vienne de là. »

Prentiss soupira. « C'est pas mal la même chose pour moi. Ils n'ont même pas d'enfant dans la maison, mais ils ne me semblent pas du genre à être abusifs. Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir eu d'enfant qui correspondrait au profil.

« Grant Pierce nous a donné le nom d'un enfant qu'ils ont eu quelques années passées. Anthony Woods, se fait appeler Tony, » dit lentement Morgan. « Nous avons aussi parlé aux enfants… Hotch, ces enfants sont abusés, mais ils ont trop peur pour seulement l'admettre. »

« Appelle Garcia, demande-lui de rechercher le nom histoire de voir ce qui sort, » dit Hotch.

Morgan soupira et sortit son téléphone pour appeler la toujours pétillante technicienne.

« Hotch, as-tu entendu Morgan ? » demanda JJ en fronçant les sourcils en direction du chef d'équipe. « Il y a quatre enfants qui se font battre dans cette maison. Trois d'entre eux ont moins que dix ans ! Et tu devrais entendre certaines des choses que Spencer nous a dites sur sa vie… Nous devons faire quelque chose pour aider ces enfants. »

Hotch soupira. « Oui, JJ, je l'ai entendu. Je voudrais qu'on puisse faire quelque chose, mais sans évidence- »

« Les évidences peuvent aller se faire foutre ! » riposta JJ, les yeux brillants. Tout le monde dans la pièce la regarda, surpris. JJ était normalement la personne silencieuse, calme et composée du groupe. « Hotch, ce qui arrive dans cette maison est horrible. Nous devons les sortir de là. »

« Je comprends, JJ, vraiment. Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire si nous n'avons pas d'évidence, je suis désolé. Toi et Morgan pouvez parler aux services à l'enfance, ils enquêteront, les enfants seront enlevés. C'est le mieux qu'on peut faire, je suis désolé, » dit Hotch. Il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour aider ces enfants.

Morgan finit sa conversation et ferma son téléphone en hochant la tête en direction d'Hotch. « Ça ne fonctionnera pas, Hotch. Ils ont déjà été l'objet d'enquête avant, ils connaissent la chanson. Et ils ont assez effrayé ces enfants pour qu'ils ne parlent pas. Pour ce qu'on sait, une enquête pourrait simplement causer plus d'abus. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus qu'on peut faire. »

« Nous devons faire notre travail, » dit Hotch. « Nous sommes ici pour trouver un tueur. »

« Hotch - »

« JJ, je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Parle aux services sociaux, parle à leurs travailleurs sociaux. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur Anthony Woods et attraper notre unsub avant qu'il ne tue de nouveau. »

* * *

Les doigts de Garcia volaient sur le clavier et elle fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'écran. Ce dossier la rendait malade. Des enfants qui étaient pris dans des familles abusives à cause de lois et de protocoles stupides… Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'encore une fois la recherche ne donna aucun résultat. « Où es-tu …? » marmonna-t-elle tout bas en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle soupira, les lèvres pincées. « Vous ne m'avez jamais fait défaut, » murmura-t-elle aux ordinateurs en avant d'elle. « Ne commencez pas maintenant. » Elle appuya sur quelques touches et un autre écran vide lui sauta au visage. Elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre, clairement frustrée. « Allez, Anthony Woods… où est-ce que tu te caches ? »

* * *

Grant fixa la porte un bon dix minutes après le départ des agents, l'air renfrogné. Pourquoi avaient-ils voulu parler aux enfants ? Il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent dans sa barbe et éteignit la télévision avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, le regard sombre et colérique.

* * *

Lizzie et Kayla écoutaient le film, plus calmes qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Brad et Spencer, assis sur le sol, discutaient.

« Leur as-tu dit que quelque chose ? » demanda Brad en regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir.

Spencer hocha la tête. « Non. Mais je voulais le faire… la femme, JJ… elle avait l'air tellement gentille. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent nous aider, Brad. » Il regardait son frère avec espoir.

« Spence, tu ne te souviens pas ce qui est arrivé quand j'ai essayé de dire à la police ce que Grant nous fait ? Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver une autre fois. Il te tuera peut-être si tu parles à quelqu'un, » dit Brad en entourant de manière protectrice les épaules du garçon de son bras.

« Je me souviens, » dit lentement Spencer. « Mais tu n'as pas réussi à leur dire, tu te rappelles ? Grant t'a attrapé avant que tu ais fini de composer le numéro. Si on leur disait vraiment, peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous aider. »

Brad se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait. « Peut-être, » répondit-il. « Mais si Grant nous attrape, avant qu'on ait le temps de leur dire… »

Spencer soupira en secouant la tête. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils ne sont peut-être pas là pour très longtemps. »

Brad fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant bien à sa réponse. « S'ils reviennent, on devrait leur dire la vérité. S'ils peuvent vraiment aider… c'est assez évident qu'ils pensent que Grant et Nat nous font du mal, donc s'ils veulent vraiment aider, ils reviendront. »

Spencer hocha la tête, se sentant un peu plus optimiste. C'était un sentiment étrange pour le garçon. Il n'avait plus espéré la fin de ce cauchemar depuis des années. Il repensa à JJ, l'agente blonde du FBI. Elle avait été tellement gentille avec lui… même Derek, qui lui faisait un peu peur, avait été gentil. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient aider. Peut-être qu'il y avait une fin à l'horrible abus qu'il avait souffert…

Ils entendirent des pas monter les escaliers et les quatre enfants se tendirent. Ils savaient que, par maintenant, les agents étaient partis. Cette fois-ci, c'était Grant qui montait les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit presque violemment et Grant apparut, furieux.

Le bras de Brad se serra autour de l'épaule de Spencer. Les deux filles, assises sur leur lit, détaillaient Grant avec une peur non dissimulée. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont demandé ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux sombres pratiquement enflammés?

Brad prit la parole. « Juste depuis combien de temps on restait ici, et quand on a été placé dans le système. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Grant en plissant les yeux.

« Oui, c'est tout, » répondit sèchement Brad en jetant un regard furieux à l'homme.

« Les filles, est-ce que c'est tout ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant attentivement. Les deux filles hochèrent la tête en remontant leurs couvertures jusqu'à leur menton, se recroquevillant contre la tête de lit. Grant se renfrogna. « Spencer ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils ont demandé ? » l'interrogea-t-il

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. « Oui, » dit-il tout bas. Il sentit le bras de Brad qui se resserrait et il se colla encore plus contre le plus vieux. Le regard de Grant s'était assombri, et ça l'effrayait encore plus que d'habitude.

Grant respirait lourdement. « Tu mens, » dit-il. Avec ces deux mots, le monde de Spencer sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Grant traversa la pièce en quelques secondes et arracha vicieusement le garçon des bras de Brad. Ce dernier se releva immédiatement et essaya d'arrêter l'homme.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » cria Brad. « Il n'a pas menti ! Moi, oui ! Arrête ! » L'espace d'un instant Grant se retourna en regardant furieusement l'adolescent. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le prochain, » menaça-t-il en un grondement. Il traînait toujours Spencer à côté de lui et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte à la figure de Brad.

Brad leur courut après. En entendant Spencer pleurer et se débattre, il supplia Grant de le lâcher. « Grant, s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui t'ai menti… ne fais pas mal à Spencer ! » Brad avait les larmes aux yeux.

Grant l'ignora cette fois et lança le garçon dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Brad frappa la porte de ses poings, criant après Grant et le suppliant de laisser Spencer tranquille. Il continua de donner des coups de pied à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il le garçon crier. Puis il se laissa glisser sur le sol, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux.


	9. Sans trace

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Non seulement ça m'a pris un looong moment à poster ce chapitre, mais en plus il n'est pas terrible. *se cache derrière un bouquin pour ne pas se prendre de tomates en plein front* Je suis vraiment désolée… J'étais en période d'examens et puis j'ai manqué de temps. Mais maintenant, je suis en vacances. Je ne promets rien, parce que j'ai quand même une vie, mais je vais tenter de traduire un chapitre par jour ou par deux jours tout au plus. Voyons voir ce que ça donne… Enfin, voici le prochain chapitre. =D

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Abus phyisique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants... À ce point-ci, vous devriez le savoir, mais je dois dire que ce chapitre est assez hard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 - SANS TRACE**

« Garcia, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils en direction du téléphone qu'il tenait à la main. Il utilisait le haut-parleur afin que toute l'équipe puisse entendre la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle. « Il faut le vouloir pour être aussi introuvable. » Elle semblait défaite. « Dans la période entre ses dix-huit et ses vingt-deux ans, j'ai trouvé des relevés de banque, des archives hospitalières et des appartements qu'il a loués. Après ça… il a juste disparu. Il n'y a plus de relevés de banque, de retraits faits à des guichets automatiques ou de rendez-vous chez le médecin. Pas de propriété, pas de travail, pas de téléphone... Il est juste parti. »

« Il n'est pas mort ? » demanda Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, s'il était mort il y aurait des informations sur le cadavre, quelque chose qui me permettrait de continuer mes recherches. C'est comme s'il était invisible depuis les quatre dernières années. Il n'a pas d'automobile en son nom, aucune famille vivante, pas de carte de crédit, personne n'a touché à son compte en banque, pas d'ordinateur, pas d'adresse courriel… rien! » Garcia soupira en jetant un regard meurtrier à ses ordinateurs. Comment exactement est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se cacher de ses imbattables pouvoirs de détection ?

« Peux-tu nous donner sa dernière adresse connue ? » demanda Hotch, l'air mécontent. Il s'agissait de leur première piste solide et ils n'étaient toujours pas plus près d'attraper ce type.

« Un complexe résidentiel à Summerland, » dit Garcia en appuyant sur quelques touches. « Je viens de t'envoyer l'adresse sur ton téléphone. »

« D'accord, merci. Continue de regarder; si tu trouves quelque chose, laisse-le nous savoir, d'accord ? » répondit Morgan en raccrochant.

Hotch fronça les sourcils. « Rossi, toi et JJ allez faire un tour à cette adresse, parlez aux voisins, voyez si quelqu'un se souvient de lui. Vérifiez s'il n'y aurait pas un endroit où ils pensent qu'il aurait pu aller. »

« Parfait, » répondit Rossi en se levant. JJ le suivit hors de la pièce, l'air distrait. En ce moment, elle se sentait beaucoup plus concernée par ce qui arrivait à ces enfants que par retrouver Anthony Woods. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose bientôt, il n'y aurait plus d'enfants à sauver.

* * *

À peine Grant l'avait-il jeté dans la chambre que Spencer pleurait déjà. « Lève-toi, » gronda Grant en le soulevant brutalement par le bras. Il essayait de rester debout malgré ses jambes chancelantes. Il serait sûrement tombé, n'eut-ce été de la poigne de fer que Grant avait sur son bras.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas me mentir ? » demanda Grant en jetant un regard furieux à l'enfant.

« Je n'ai pas menti ! » protesta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Un poing le percuta de plein fouet dans l'estomac et, quand Grant lâcha son bras, il perdit complètement l'équilibre. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir ! » cria Grant en lui décochant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Spencer criait en essayant de se protéger de la pluie de coups. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Il se roula en boule, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Grant lui donna un autre coup de pied dans le dos.

« S'il-s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Spencer. Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant. Grant se pencha et le souleva, le lançant contre le mur le plus éloigné où il atterrit en un tas emmêlé. Il essayait désespérément de repousser l'homme. « Arrêtez ! » Spencer toussa, la poitrine douloureuse. « S'il vous plaît ! »

Il reçut un autre coup de poing, à la poitrine cette fois. Spencer sentit quelque chose craquer et hurla son agonie. « S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » supplia-t-il de nouveau. Chaque nouvelle inspiration était encore plus douloureuse que la précédente. Grant le souleva et le lança sur le lit, où sa tête heurta le mur.

« Non ! NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! » cria Spencer alors que Grant le rejoignait sur le lit. « S'il vous plaît, » supplia-t-il encore une fois. Il ne pouvait lutter contre les mains puissantes qui arrachaient presque ses vêtements. De nouvelles ecchymoses commençaient déjà à se former sur le torse de l'enfant.

Grant le força à s'étendre sur le ventre. Ses genoux appuyèrent momentanément sur ses jambes, là où de nouveaux hématomes se formeraient. Spencer donna faiblement des coups de pieds en essayant de repousser l'homme qui était sur lui, mais sans succès. Grant était trop lourd, trop fort. Il sentit qu'on écartait ses jambes, les agrippant douloureusement. Puis, cette douleur fut remplacée par quelque chose de pire. De bien pire.

Il poussa un cri, un cri d'agonie qui venait de ses tripes et lui irrita la gorge, mais personne ne lui vint en aide. Personne ne venait jamais. Même Brad ne pouvait l'aider. Enfermé dehors, il frappait lamentablement la porte de ses poings. La douleur entre ses jambes s'accentuait de plus en plus et, après un moment, il cessa de se débattre. C'était trop demandant.

Presque une heure passa avant que Grant ne se retire et le balance sur le plancher comme un vulgaire déchet. Spencer se roula en boule; des larmes et du sang coulaient lentement de son corps brisé. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Grant dire quelque chose, puis Brad était dans la pièce lui aussi. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre et de donner des coups de pied à l'homme pour essayer de se rendre jusqu'à son demi-frère. Mais Spencer n'écoutait rien de particulier. Il plongeait peu à peu dans un endroit sûr… il y avait la voix de sa mère qui lui lisait quelque chose. Et JJ, elle y était aussi. Son sourire l'aidait. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

* * *

Brad frappait la porte avec colère en entendant les cris d'agonie que poussait Spencer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait ? Il n'arrivait pas à essuyer les larmes; elles continuaient de couler et, après un moment, il les laissa faire. Puis, les cris de Spencer se turent et c'était presque pire qu'avant. Il ne se battait même plus. Pas loin d'une heure après, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna Grant en soulevant le garçon par le collet et en le tirant dans la chambre. De nouveau, Grant claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

« Spencer ! » En voyant Spencer sur le sol, en larmes, Brad essaya de se libérer de la prise que Grant avait sur lui. Grant le tira par en arrière; un poing s'écrasa dans ses côtes déjà douloureuses et il se plia de douleur, son regard toujours centré sur son frère. « Spencer ! » dit-il de nouveau d'une voix brisée. Voyant qu'il ne levait pas la tête – ne bougeait même pas, Brad se mit à paniquer. Est-ce que Grant l'avait tué ?

Il tomba sur le plancher après un autre coup de poing dans les côtes. Il ferma les yeux quand Grant se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds en lui criant des insultes et des obscénités. Mais, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne faisait pas mal à Spencer ou une des filles, tout allait bien. Il pouvait supporter la douleur. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à le faire.

Il sentit Grant le relever et le lancer sur le lit. Il n'essaya pas de repousser l'homme. Il le laissa faire en criant de peur et de douleur, mais il était reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas un des autres enfants. Il garda les yeux fermés tout le temps. Il refusait de reconnaître la réalité du monde qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Il vivrait dans le noir pour un moment, en essayant de prétendre que la douleur ne le dérangeait pas. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas s'effondrer.


	10. Sans coeur

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Pour l'instant, ça fonctionne! Deux jours et un nouveau chapitre… Je me sens ridiculement fière. :D  
J'ai l'impression que mes traductions s'améliorent… Est-ce que c'est juste moi ? Il me semble, en tout cas, que c'est moins difficile de le faire. On dirait que ma technique se développe. xD  
Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot pour me donner leur opinion (ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leurs favoris ou à Story Alert), mais je veux surtout remercier SherlockSnapouBlack qui, depuis le début, prend toujours le temps de reviewer. Merci!

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Abus phyisique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants... À ce point-ci, vous devriez le savoir. :P Ce chapitre est pas mal moins pire que l'autre. Pas que la situation s'améliore, mais bon… 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 - SANS COEUR**

JJ resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet jusqu'au complexe résidentiel. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le stationnement de l'immeuble, Rossi se tourna vers sa jeune collègue. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. Jamais, dans les quelques années où il avait connu la jeune femme, ne l'avait-il vue aussi énervée à cause d'une enquête, aussi affectée par quelque chose.

« Évidemment qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, » répondit sèchement JJ. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être gentille. « Ces enfants sont maltraités et nous ne pouvons faire une fichue chose pour les aider! »

Rossi cligna des yeux; il savait que JJ n'employait jamais de jurons. Jamais. « Je sais, JJ. Crois-moi, je comprends. Mais en ce moment, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour eux. Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire plus, vraiment, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est notre travail. Et, tout de suite, notre travail est de trouver Anthony Woods avant qu'il ne tue d'autres innocents. »

JJ soupira. « Je sais, Rossi… Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… Tu n'as pas vu ces enfants. Surtout Spencer… Mon Dieu, il a seulement neuf ans, Rossi. Il avait des hématomes sur son visage, même sur ses poignets. Il a dit qu'il est tombé en bas de son lit. Il a presque fait une crise de panique quand nous lui avons si Grant l'avait déjà maltraité. »

« Parfois, quand des enfants sont victimes d'abus, juste d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si leur agresseur apprenait qu'ils ont parlé peut les faire paniquer. Je l'ai déjà vu, » dit doucement Rossi. « Nous allons les aider, JJ. Mais nous devons d'abord trouver Anthony Woods. »

« Et si nous arrivions trop tard ? » demanda JJ en regardant l'autre profileur dans les yeux. « Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Grant pourrait les _tuer_ Rossi. »

« Nous n'arriverons pas trop tard, JJ. Grant et Natalie ont déjà été poursuivis en justice pour abus. Je doute qu'ils soient assez négligents pour les tuer, » affirma Rossi. « Nous avons le temps. Nous les sortirons de cette maison. »

« Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, » dit JJ en hochant la tête. « Il n'a pas d'âme. Il se fiche complètement de ces enfants. »

« Peut-être, mais il se soucie de sa personne. Il ne ferait rien qui lui apporterait des ennuis. S'il tuait les enfants, il se ferait attraper. Lui et sa femme ne réussiraient jamais à justifier ça, » dit Rossi.

« D'accord, » soupira JJ en ouvrant la porte du VUS. « C'est juste que… je préférerais être en train de les aider. »

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu voudrais, » dit doucement Rossi. « C'est ce que nous voudrions tous. Mais il y a d'autres innocentes vies en jeu. Nous devons penser à elles aussi. »

JJ pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant et suivit Rossi sur le trottoir qui menait au complexe résidentiel. 

* * *

Grant quitta la pièce en laissant les deux garçons étendus sur le plancher avec leur douleur. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, Brad se força à se relever. À travers ses larmes, il chercha ses vêtements. Il les enfila rapidement, puis rejoignit Spencer qui n'avait pas bougé ou parlé depuis que Grant l'avait lancé en bas du lit.

« Spence ? » murmura Brad. Il le retourna prudemment afin d'être capable de voir son visage. Heureusement, Spencer respirait et ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais ils ne fixaient rien en particulier. « Spencer ? » tenta de nouveau Brad. Il commençait à paniquer.

Spencer cligna des yeux en dirigeant son regard vers son frère d'accueil. Des mots bourdonnaient de façon incohérente dans sa tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à former de phrases complètes. « Spencer, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda Brad. L'inquiétude qui paraissait dans le regard du plus vieux rendait Spencer malade. Il cligna des yeux encore quelques fois et força son esprit à fonctionner.

« Ouais, » dit-il faiblement. « Je… » Il s'arrêta, grimaçant. Juste respirer était douloureux. « Ça fait mal, » murmura-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux.

Brad se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang et prit une grande, quoique douloureuse, inspiration. « Je sais, » dit-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » réussit à dire Spencer, ses mots à peine audibles.

« Oui, ça l'est, » dit Brad. « Je lui ai menti. Et tu as été puni pour ça. »

« Toi aussi, » lui rappela Spencer. « Je lui ai menti aussi… nous l'avons tous fait. »

Brad hocha la tête. « Tu n'arrêteras jamais de débattre ça avec moi, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

Spencer hocha la tête en grimaçant. « Non, » dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'afficher un petit sourire.

Brad soupira. « Viens, je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de se nettoyer. » Il souleva l'enfant maigre dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain où il l'assit doucement sur la cuvette. « Est-ce que la trousse de premiers soins est en bas ? » demanda-t-il en regardant dans la pharmacie vide, déçu.

« Non, elle est sous l'évier. Je l'ai déposée là après que tu as bandé mon dos ce matin, » répondit Spencer en pointant d'une main tremblante le lavabo.

« D'accord, » répondit Brad en s'agenouillant pour sortir la trousse. « Attends un instant, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements propres. » Il sortit rapidement de la petite salle de bain et entra dans leur chambre à coucher. En attendant que son frère revienne, Spencer fixait le plancher. Il attendait toujours dans la salle de bain pendant que Brad s'occupait de tout. À l'idée de ce qui arriverait dans quelques années, une fois que Brad aurait dix-huit ans, son cœur se serra d'angoisse.

« Tiens, » dit Brad en lui tendant les vêtements. Spencer enfila les sous-vêtements, mais attendit que Brad ait fini de vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures avant de mettre la chemise et le pantalon. « Est-ce que tu saignes encore ? » demanda Brad en le regardant, l'air inquiet.

Le regard toujours fixé sur le plancher, Spencer hocha la tête. « Non, » dit-il tout bas. Par contre, il avait mal. Tout son corps semblait douloureux en même temps. Il doutait que quelque chose puisse faire plus mal que ça. Il se demandait comment Brad arrivait à se tenir debout alors qu'après ce qui était arrivé, lui-même arrivait à peine à s'asseoir. Il voulait simplement s'étendre et se laisser emporter au loin. Très loin.

Brad regardait son frère, inquiet. Quand Spencer était arrivé, il était beaucoup plus heureux. Bien sûr, il a avait été abusé par d'autres familles d'accueil, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Grant et Natalie faisaient. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi à lui voler cette dernière parcelle d'espoir et de bonheur qu'il entretenait. Il n'était plus le gamin qui à peine quelques années auparavant, s'assoyait et débitait _fait après fait_ dès qu'il était seul avec Brad. D'une certaine façon, il était brisé. Mais pas complètement; de ça, Brad était certain. Il y avait encore une étincelle d'optimisme en Spencer, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Maintenant, il regardait Spencer et voyait seulement combien on l'avait écrasé. Le sourire éclatant qu'il était capable de faire apparaître était presque complètement disparu. Il ne souriait plus comme ça, sauf en de rares occasions, pour Lizzie ou Kayla, lorsque quelque chose de bien arrivait vraiment. Brad ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. En soupirant, Brad pinça les lèvres. Dans sa tête, il cria chaque malédiction et injure qu'il connaissait. Tout ça était de la faute de Grant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas jeter un œil sur les filles ? » demanda-t-il à Spencer en le regardant tristement.

Spencer leva les yeux et hocha la tête, débarquant avec précaution du siège. Il suivit lentement Brad jusqu'à la chambre des filles en grimaçant à chaque pas qu'il prenait.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Lizzie et Kayla sautèrent en bas du lit et les rejoignirent en courant. Deux paires de bras enveloppèrent leurs frères d'accueil en une étreinte tremblante. Bras sourit et détacha délicatement les deux filles d'eux, tout en caressant les cheveux désordonnés de Lizzie. « Je pensais qu'il t'avait tué, » dit doucement Kayla, les larmes aux yeux.

Brad regarda les trois plus jeunes tristement. « On va bien, Kayla. Promis. » Il sourit à la petite fille qui lui demanda, en tendant son petit doigt : « Promis, juré ? » Il acquiesça et le serra dans le sien en répétant : « Promis, juré. On est juste un peu amochés… Grant ne vous a pas fait mal, pas vrai ? »

Lizzie répondit. « Non. Il est revenu et nous a crié après par contre… il a dit que Kayla ne peut pas manger pour deux jours. Moi non plus, pour encore deux jours. »

Brad se renfrogna. « Quatre jours sans nourriture ? » marmonna-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il est fou ? »

« Oui, » dit tout bas Spencer. « Il est complètement malade. »

Brad cligna des yeux; il regarda le plus jeune qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à rester debout. « Je sais qu'il l'est. Viens, Spence, pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas sur un des lits ? »

Spencer secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, » protesta-t-il. Mais, les jambes chancelantes, il faillit tomber. Brad l'attrapa et lui jeta un regard aigu.

« Tu peux à peine tenir debout, » dit-il en tirant Spencer jusqu'au lit. « Juste, assois-toi sur le lit et repose-toi un peu, d'accord ? » Spencer soupira et acquiesça. Il avait encore mal à peu près partout, de sorte que, peu importe comment il bougeait, quelque chose commençait à élancer douloureusement.

Brad pinça les lèvres en le regardant. L'heure du déjeuner était à peine passée et Grant avait déjà blessé le gamin au point qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'étendre sans éprouver de douleur. Comment plus est-ce qu'ils étaient censés en prendre ? Il pensa aux agents du FBI qui étaient venus plus tôt… Peut-être que Spencer avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient aider. Mais il n'était vraiment pas prêt à prendre le risque de les appeler. Il savait exactement ce qui arriverait si Grant l'attrapait. 

* * *

Rossi et JJ remercièrent le gérant du complexe avant de quitter l'immeuble, perdus encore une fois. « Comment ça se fait qu'autant d'entre eux se souviennent de Tony, mais qu'aucun ne le connaisse assez bien pour avoir une idée d'où il est ? » demanda JJ en regardant à travers la fenêtre du passager.

« Il a laissé une mauvaise impression. Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit… il se met en colère facilement, est violent envers tout homme qui s'approche de lui… Ils se souviendraient de lui et ils voudraient aussi rester le plus loin possible au cas où il péterait vraiment les plombs un jour, » expliqua Rossi, en colère. On aurait dit que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Anthony Woods avait vraiment réussi à disparaitre et ça commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ce type avait vingt-six ans ! Comment est-ce qu'un jeune pouvait complètement couper les liens avec tout et tout le monde et devenir l'homme invisible ?

« Grandir dans la même maison que Grant Pierce a sûrement eu quelque chose à voir avec ça, » répondit distraitement JJ.

« Tu es au courant que nous ne sommes même pas certains à cent pour cent que Grant abuse de ces enfants, pas vrai ? » lui fit prudemment remarque Rossi. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère, mais bien s'assurer qu'elle comprenait la situation.

JJ se contenta de hocher la tête. « Tu n'étais pas là, Rossi. Je te le dis, ces enfants sont victimes d'abus. Demande à Morgan… Je souhaiterais seulement qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous puissions faire de plus en ce moment… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Rossi. « Nous allons trouver Anthony Woods, nous allons résoudre ce dossier, obtenir une confession et nous allons aider ces enfants. C'est notre travail après tout. »

JJ resta silencieuse. Elle regardait les nuages dans le ciel. Elle savait que Rossi avait raison. Ils étaient là pour attraper un tueur, et c'est ce qu'ils devraient faire en ce moment. Mais elle repensait continuellement à l'expression horrifiée qu'avait eue Spencer lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé si Grant le maltraitait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider, laissant par le fait même Anthony Woods à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux foncés de Grant remplissaient son esprit maintenant, et elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer quelles sombres pensées pouvaient se tapir derrière des yeux aussi vides, aussi indifférents. Elle appuya sa tête contre le siège et soupira. Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste de ne pas pouvoir sortir ces enfants de là elle-même.


	11. Mauvais pressentiment

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Je suis tellement désolée du délai ! J'avais perdu la clef USB sur laquelle j'avais sauvegardé mes chapitres… Et comme j'en avais plusieurs de déjà traduits, je ne voulais pas recommencer… J'espère que vous serez quand même content de lire ce chapitre même si, depuis le temps, vous devez avoir perdu le fil de l'histoire. :/

**ATTENTION:** abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants.

* * *

« Comment est-ce que ça a été au complexe résidentiel ? » demanda Prentiss à JJ et Rossi qui étaient revenus au poste de police.

« Pas très bien, » répondit JJ en s'assoyant, l'air fatigué. « Ils se souviennent tous de Woods, mais aucun n'a la moindre d'où il aurait pu aller. Ils ont dit qu'il était là un jour et parti l'autre. »

« C'est comme s'il avait disparu, » dit Rossi. « Et il est bon pour rester caché… »

Hotch soupira et se renfrogna un peu plus. « JJ, on devra faire une conférence de presse, » dit-il. « Je veux que la photo d'Anthony Woods soit diffusée partout… il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose. »

Elle hocha la tête. « D'accord… » Elle pausa un court instant. « Et Hotch, à propos de Grant Pierce… »

« Je sais JJ. Nous allons sortir ces enfants de là. Je te le promets, » l'interrompit Hotch.

Elle soupira, puis fronça les sourcils. « Penses-tu que diffuser sa photo risque de le mettre en colère ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ou de le rendre paranoïaque ? »

« Ça pourrait… mais si ça arrive, il est très probable qu'il va commettre des erreurs. Il pourrait même décider que c'est le moment de se venger de ceux qu'il veut vraiment tuer, » répondit Morgan.

« Mais… c'est Grant et Natalie Pierce, » dit JJ. « Il pourrait… » Ses yeux bleus s'aggrandirent. Et si quelque chose changeait et que Woods s'en prenait effectivement aux Pierce, mais en blessant les enfants ? Considérant qu'elle était convaincue qu'il abusait les enfants, JJ se fichait royalement de ce qui arriverait à Grant, mais si un de ces enfants se faisait blesser…

« Il pourrait décider de tuer Grant et Natalie, » acquiesça Hotch. « Mais seulement s'il est notre unsub, ce dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Il y a toujours des risques, tu le sais JJ. »

« Je sais, mais… et s'il faisait mal aux enfants ? »

« Il ne fera pas ça, » lui assura Hotch. « Tout dans son profil dit qu'il est en colère contre les parents, pas les enfants. Il fait tout pour s'assurer qu'il ne les blesse pas. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, mais elle n'arriva pas à chasser cet horrible pressentiment qui lui tordait l'estomac. Ils commençaient à manquer de temps pour les sauver, elle le sentait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine d'avoir raison.

* * *

Brad était étendu sur le dos dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Spencer. Il lançait une vieille balle de baseball dans les airs. Spencer, Lizzie et Kayla étaient tous les trois dans la chambre des filles, où ils essayaient probablement de finir le film. Ils avaient été interrompus une fois par les agents du FBI, puis par Grant…

Il repensait à ce que les agents avaient dit au sujet du meurtrier qui tuait des parents de familles d'accueil… Il savait que désirer la mort de quelqu'un n'était pas exactement une bonne chose, mais Grant et Natalie étaient incroyablement inhumains. Il se surprit à souhaiter désespérément qu'il s'en prenne eux. Au début, il détestait être transféré de maison en maison comme un animal abandonné que personne ne voulait. Mais c'était définitivement mieux que vivre dans cet enfer.

Il ne savait pas depuis exactement combien de temps il était dans la pièce, mais son bras commençait à lui faire mal. Il n'était pas certain si c'était à force de lancer la balle ou une réaction tardive aux coups de Grant. Peut-être était-ce un peu de deux. La porte s'entrouvrit et Spencer apparut dans l'entrée. « Brad ? »

Ce dernier se redressa en lançant la balle sous le lit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Spencer ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt : est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait pas entendu Grant monter les escaliers, mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Spencer en entrant dans la chambre et en s'assoyant sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais bien, petit. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… c'est juste que tu es plus silencieux que d'habitude. À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » l'interrogea Spencer, son regard brun cherchant celui de Brad, qui soupira.

« Tu ne rates rien, pas vrai Spencer ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le plancher. « Je pensais juste à ce que les agents du FBI ont dit… à propos de l'assassin qui tue des parents d'accueil. J'espérais un peu qu'il tuerait Grant et Nat. »

Spencer hocha la tête, comme s'il était tout à fait normal que deux personnes discutent d'un tel sujet. « J'ai entendu parler du dossier aux nouvelles, » dit-il. « Tous les parents qui ont été tués jusqu'à maintenant étaient bien… Mais il ne fait jamais de mal aux enfants. Crois-tu que ça veut dire qu'il est juste en colère parce qu'il a été abusé quand il était un enfant, comme les agents ont dit ? »

Brad cilla, puis fixa le garçon. « Mon Dieu, Spencer, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Tu te rends compte que tu as seulement neuf ans, pas vrai ? La plupart des enfants de neuf ans ne penseraient pas à des trucs comme ça. »

Spencer haussa les épaules. « La plupart des enfants de neuf ans ne vivent pas dans cette maison. »

Brad hocha la tête. « Ou sont des génies certifiés. »

Le fantôme d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Spencer. « Comment sais-tu que je suis un génie ? » demanda-t-il à son frère. « Je n'ai jamais fait tester mon QI. »

« Eh bien, tu devrais. » Le sourire de Brad s'agrandit. Il était heureux que Spencer parle d'autre chose que Grant et les meurtres. « Il doit être quelque chose comme un million. »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel. « J'en doute beaucoup, » dit-il. « Il pourrait être quelque part vers la fin de la centaine, mais je suis presque certain qu'aucun humain qui a jamais vécu n'a eu un QI d'un million. »

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que sois pas le premier, pas vrai ? » Brad sourit. C'était son premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs jours et c'était beaucoup plus agréable que de toujours froncer les sourcils. Mais il y avait si peu de choses pour lesquelles il valait la peine de sourire dans cette maison…

Spencer sourit lui aussi; c'était bien loin de son ancien sourire, mais c'était assez proche pour rendre Brad heureux. Spencer méritait de sourire. Ils le méritaient tous.

Au son d'un moteur, ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte. La bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et des voix en bas les firent soupirer. Nat était revenue du travail. Ce qui voulait dire que le dîner serait servi dans quelques heures. Mais Lizzie et Kayla n'avaient pas le droit de manger quoi que ce soit… Brad soupira et laissa sa tête retomber contre le côté du lit. Ce serait une mauvaise soirée, il le sentait.

* * *

JJ soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à ses papiers. Elle préparait ce qu'elle dirait aux medias pendant la conférence de presse. Elle était plus confortable de faire ça que d'aider l'équipe à profiler. C'était _ça_ son travail… mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que c'était difficile. Son esprit dérivait continuellement vers la maison. Et une paire de grands yeux bruns innocents, remplis de larmes qui n'auraient pas dû s'y trouver.

« JJ, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Prentiss en s'assoyant à côté de son amie. « Tu sembles… silencieuse dernièrement. »

« Je vais bien, » répondit JJ en se sortant de son inquiétude mentale. « Je suis juste un peu… distraite, je suppose. »

« À cause de ces enfants, pas vrai ? »

JJ soupira. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je déteste travailler avec des profileurs ? » demanda-t-elle en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Prentiss soupira. « C'était plutôt évident que tu voulais aider ces enfants quand toi et Morgan êtes revenus. »

« C'est que je veux, oui. Nous devrions les aider, Emily. Je déteste ça… savoir que quelque chose va mal, mais ne pas pouvoir réagir à cause de règles stupides, de lois et de blablabla bureaucratique. » Elle jeta un regard furieux à la table et sa bouche esquissa une moue amère.

Prentiss soupira. « Eh bien… si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, j'ai entendu Morgan appeler les services sociaux. Nous n'oublions pas ces enfants, JJ. Ça me rend malade de penser à ce que les gens font à des enfants innocents, mais nous sommes ici pour attraper un tueur et c'est aussi important. Je voudrais qu'on puisse juste entrer et sortir les enfants maintenant, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que le système fonctionne. »

JJ haussa un sourcil. « Le système, c'est de la foutaise. »

Prentiss acquiesça tristement. « Oui, ça l'est. Mais les services sociaux font enquêter - »

« Prentiss, » l'interrompit JJ. « Tu sais qu'ils ne retireront pas les enfants tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminées. Et jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, ils seront encore dans cette maison, abusés. Et ils ont été accusés avant et s'en sont sortis. Ça pourrait encore arriver. »

« Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver, » dit sévèrement Prentiss. « Ces enfants se font abuser et, crois-mois, nous les sortirons de là, peu importe ce qu'il en coûte. »


	12. Si les larmes construisaient un escalier

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Héhé, un deuxième chapitre. :D  
J'espère que ces deux chapitres me permettront de me faire pardonner...  
Pour ce qui est du petit poème, je l'ai laissé en anglais dans le texte parce qu'il est évidemment meilleur dans la langue originale, mais j'ai fait une note de bas de page pour ceux qui veulent quand même une traduction.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. :)

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Abus phyisique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants.

* * *

JJ soupira et descendit de l'estrade. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon. Elle venait juste de finir de donner le profil aux médias. La photo la plus récente qu'ils avaient pu trouver d'Anthony Woods serait diffusée sur toutes les chaînes d'information locales et sur quelques chaînes nationales aussi. Elle hocha la tête en pensant à la fascination morbide du public pour les tueurs en série et retourna au commissariat, Hotch et Prentiss derrière elle.

« T'as fait ça comme une pro, » dit Prentiss en souriant et en tentant de la rassurer.

JJ acquiesça lentement. « Ouais, c'est mon travail, » dit-elle. « J'espère juste que rien de mauvais n'arrive à cause de ça. »

« Rien n'arrivera, » la rassura Prentiss. « Et même si quelque chose arrivait, ce ne serait pas ta faute; tu fais seulement ton travail, JJ. »

« Nous devrions recevoir des renseignements avec la ligne d'information, » dit Hotch. « Il est peut-être capable de se cacher de nos systèmes, mais il ne peut pas se rendre invisible. S'il est l'unsub, quelqu'un l'a vu récemment. »

« Eh bien, ça veut donc dire qu'on peut se concentrer sur sortir ces enfants de là le plus vite possible. »

« Je te l'ai dit, JJ, Morgan a déjà appelé les services sociaux, » dit Prentiss alors qu'ils entraient de nouveau dans la salle de conférence.

Morgan, assis à la table, hocha la tête. « Je les ai appelés… mais ils ont dit que ça prendrait deux semaines avant qu'ils n'aillent enquêter. »

« Quoi ? » JJ semblait furieuse. « Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si ces enfants n'ont pas deux semaines ? Leur as-tu dit que c'est sérieux ? »

« Oui, JJ, je l'ai fait. J'ai souligné l'importance de les sortir de cette maison, mais ils ne peuvent pas les retirer sans les évidences nécessaires et sans enquête. Ça me déplaît autant qu'à toi, mais on ne peut pas juste entrer et les sortir de là. »

JJ se renfrogna. « C'est quoi la logique avec toutes ces règles et régulations ? » demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier. « On parle de quatre enfants innocents ! Les régulations et les lois ne devraient pas compter ! » Des larmes de rage lui brûlaient les yeux. Le reste de l'équipe la fixait, aussi en colère qu'elle. Ils étaient surpris de la voir réagir aussi vivement une deuxième fois.

« Ça ne devrait pas, » approuva Hotch. « Mais c'est le cas. JJ, nous voulons que les enfants sortent de là autant que toi, mais maintenant nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions faire. Nous les retirerons de là et nous nous assurerons que personne ne leur fera du mal à nouveau, » l'assura-t-il

JJ hocha la tête. « Ce n'est quand même pas bien, » dit-elle avec rage. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi en colère depuis des années. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, le regard plein de larmes et de peur de Spencer lui sautait à l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser à leur sort. C'était complètement injuste.

* * *

Ce soir-là, au dîner, la table fut extrêmement silencieuse. Lizzie et Kayla fixaient le vide devant elles. Spencer changea de position à quelques reprises. Il était encore endolori. Il picora dans son assiette et cacha ce qu'il put dans sa poche quand Grant et Nat ne regardaient pas. Il remarqua que Brad faisait la même chose et eut un petit sourire; au moins, les filles auraient quelque chose à manger.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si calmes ? » demanda Nat après quelques minutes en regardant les enfants, les sourcils levés. « D'habitude, vous êtes beaucoup plus énervants que ça. »

Brad jeta un coup d'œil à Spencer et remarqua qu'il changeait encore une fois de position dans sa chaise. Grant fronça les sourcils. « Nat vous a posé une question, les enfants, » dit-il en plissant les yeux.

« Rien à dire, » marmonna à moitié Brad en regardant les deux adultes. Il espérait ne pas les avoir mis en colère. Heureusement, Grant accepta la réponse avec un hochement de tête sec et ne leur dit plus rien.

« Et puis, » commença Nat en se tournant vers son mari, « qu'est-ce que le FBI voulait ? » Grant lui avait mentionné que les agents étaient venus, mais il n'avait pas été dans les détails.

« Les meurtres dont ils parlent à la télé. Ils pensent que le meurtrier a peut-être été un des morveux que nous avons pris, » dit-il. « Tu te souviens de Tony ? »

Brad leva les yeux un court instant, surpris d'entendre le nom de Tony. Il avait connu Tony… pas pendant qu'il était dans la maison, évidemment – Tony était beaucoup plus vieux que lui –, mais il l'avait rencontré quelques fois il y a quelques années. Il aimait se tenir au vieux terrain de jeu près de l'école. Enfin, si c'était le même Tony, ce dont il était presque sûr puisque Tony lui avait dit avoir vécu dans cette maison aussi. Techniquement, parler aux étrangers était une mauvaise idée, Brad le savait, mais Tony ne lui avait pas semblé dangereux. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait possiblement être plus dangereux que de vivre dans cette maison ? Tony ne pouvait pas être un meurtrier… pas vrai ?

Nat grimaça. « Je me souviens, » répondit-elle. « Un petit emmerdeur qui ne pouvait pas se taire. » Brad se renfrogna. Il baissa le regard lorsque celui de Nat se tourna vers lui. « Un peu comme lui, » marmonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Grant acquiesça. « Il est moins pire que Tony était; il ne se débat pas si tu menaces celui-là. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Spencer, qui se tortilla de nouveau sur son siège; cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était endolori. « Le FBI pense que Tony est peut-être le tueur et ils ont dit qu'on est possiblement en danger. »

Nat eut un petit sourire satisfait et hocha la tête. « Tu as encore ce fusil en haut, » dit-elle. « On n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter du danger. »

Grant acquiesça. « Je sais, mais ils ont parlé aux enfants aussi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur ont demandé, mais je suppose que si les morveux avaient dit quelque chose, on ne serait déjà plus ici. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante, et regarda les enfants. « Peut-être… est-ce que l'un d'entre vous leur a dit quelque chose ? »

Immédiatement, Lizzie, Spencer et Kayla se mirent à secouer la tête, effrayés. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ignorer Nat mettait presque autant Grant en colère que lui mentir. Brad attendit un moment avant de répondre. Il hocha aussi la tête. « Non, on ne leur a rien dit. Ils ont tellement peur de vous qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé à le faire. »

Grant plissa les yeux puis le gifla durement au visage, envoyant valser sa tête sur le côté par le fait même. « Elle a demandé si vous leur avez dit quelque chose; personne ne t'as demandé de donner ton opinion. »

Brad se renfrogna et baissa le regard sur son assiette. Il était en colère, mais endolori et il lui semblait que tout élançait douloureusement; il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec l'homme. Grant, satisfait, sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers sa femme. Ils discutèrent pour le reste du dîner de Tony et du FBI. Les enfants écoutèrent en silence en essayant d'attirer le moins d'attention possible sur eux-mêmes. Ils avaient vécu assez de choses pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

JJ soupira. « Mais, madame, vous ne comprenez pas, » dit-elle de nouveau. « Ces enfants sont abusés et je crois que c'est grave. Si vous ne les sortez pas de là bientôt, quelqu'un pourrait mourir. »

« Agent Jareau, je comprends honnêtement votre impatience, » répondit la travailleuse sociale à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Mais sans les évidences requises, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, je suis désolée. Nous enverrons quelqu'un enquêter dans quelques semaines. C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. »

« S'il vous plaît, il _doit_ y avoir quelque chose d'autre. J'ai parlé à ces enfants et- »

« Oui, je sais, » l'interrompit la travailleuse sociale. « J'ai déjà parlé avec votre collègue, l'agent Morgan. Il m'a dit la même chose. Vous leur avez parlé et vous êtes certains qu'ils sont abusés. Mais vous avez demandé à ces enfants s'ils ont été blessés et ils ont dit que non. »

« Parce qu'ils sont terrifiés de ce qui va arriver s'ils parlent ! » répondit sèchement JJ, de nouveau en colère. « Je vous dis, quelque chose d'horrible se passe dans cette maison et vous devez faire quelque chose avant que quelque chose d'encore plus grave ne leur arrive. »

« Écoutez, Agent Jareau, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Nous enverrons quelqu'un faire une enquête, et si quelque chose en ressort, nous retirerons les enfants de la maison. Nous devons suivre certains protocoles - » La femme cilla et regarda le téléphone. L'agent Jareau venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Elle soupira et retourna à son travail. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour ces enfants, mais rien ne pouvait être fait.

* * *

JJ regardait d'un air renfrogné le téléphone qu'elle tenait à la main. « Ne t'inquiète pas, JJ, nous sortirons ces enfants de là, » dit Prentiss en regardant prudemment son amie. Elle n'avait jamais vu JJ se prendre la tête à ce point-là pour quelque chose… évidemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère elle aussi. Des enfants innocents étaient victimes d'abus et il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire sans « preuves ».

JJ soupira. « Tout le monde répète ça, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais, et si ce n'est assez vite, Prentiss ? »

« Nous n'abandonnerons pas, JJ. Je te le promets. »

JJ regarda ailleurs; elle savait qu'Emily et le reste de l'équipe avait raison et elle détestait cela. Ces enfants étaient complètement innocents et ne méritaient pas la douleur qu'on leur infligeait. Elle aurait voulu que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'ouvrent à elle. Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire.

* * *

Heureusement, Spencer eut le droit de dormir dans son propre lit ce soir-là et il en remercia le ciel tout en étreignant l'oreiller sous lui. Il détestait sentir les bras de Grant autour de lui, ses mains qui le touchaient… c'était déjà assez horrible dans ses cauchemars.

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit immédiatement. Il ne réussissait pas à sortir les images de ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui de sa tête. « Brad ? », murmura-t-il en regardant son frère d'accueil de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Spence ? » murmura à son tour Brad en se redressant un peu dans son lit.

Spencer prit une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que ça t'arrive… de penser à tes parents ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Brad cilla, surpris par la question. « Oui, » répondit-il finalement, « tout le temps ».

« Comment… comment est-ce que tu fais pour penser à eux sans pleurer ? » demanda Spencer en mordillant sa lèvre. Il pensait souvent à sa mère ces derniers temps et, à chaque fois, il se mettait à pleurer parce qu'elle lui manquait. Et quand il pensait à son père… Spencer pleurait parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Brad soupira. « En fait, » répondit-il, « je pleure dès que je pense à eux… je m'ennuie d'eux. Mais… quand j'étais triste parce que mon grand-père, qui est mort quand j'étais petit, me manquait trop, maman avait l'habitude de me lire un poème… »

« Quel poème ? » demanda Spencer, les sourcils froncés.

Brad sourit et se mit à réciter : « _If tears could build a stairway,_

_And memories a lane,_

_I'd walk right up to heaven,_

_And bring you home again._*****

Tu as le droit de pleurer, Spence, » ajouta-t-il. « C'est correct de t'ennuyer de ta maman… Essaie juste de… essaie de penser aux moments plus heureux que tu as passés avec elle. Ça rend les choses un peu plus faciles parfois. »

Spencer hocha lentement la tête, répétant doucement le poème dans sa tête. « Ok… et Brad ? »

« Oui, Spence ? »

« Merci. Merci de… me protéger. »

Brad cilla, surpris, et sourit de nouveau. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Spencer, » dit-il. « Quelle genre de personne est-ce que je serais si je ne te protégeais pas ? »

* * *

_*****__Si les larmes pouvaient construire un escalier,_

_Et les larmes, un chemin,_

_Je marcherais jusqu'au Paradis_

_Et te ramènerais à la maison._


	13. Cauchemars

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Bon, ça va encore plus mal dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'améliore bientôt, je vous le promets. Dans un ou deux chapitres, si ma mémoire est bonne, quelque chose d'important arrive. Quelqu'un a des idées sur ce que ça pourrait être ?

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants, violence. **Ce chapitre est assez graphique au niveau de l'abus sexuel et de la violence. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

_Ils entrèrent lentement dans la maison, revolvers à la main. Ils pouvaient entendre quelqu'un qui pleurait à l'intérieur. JJ eut un mouvement de recul avant de pénétrer prudemment dans le salon. Grant Pierce se tenait là, du sang sur les mains et sur sa figure. Ses yeux étaient deux grands trous noirs qui la dévoraient, aspirant tout le bonheur et l'espoir qu'il restait en elle._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le plancher et hoqueta de stupeur en comprenant que les pleurs provenaient de la petite fille, Lizzie, qui était assise à côté de trois enfants immobiles. Le plus vieux, Brad, arborait une entaille sanglante à la gorge. Ses grands yeux fixaient le vide en direction de la porte, comme si, même dans la mort, il savait à quel point la sortie avait été proche et combien elle serait toujours tellement loin. Les yeux de Kayla était fermés et ses petites jambes tordues en un angle anormal. Elle ne respirait pas._

_JJ ferma les yeux en voyant l'autre corps. Spencer était étendu à côté de Brad, ses yeux brun ouverts la fixant, accusateurs. Autour de son cou fin, il y avait des ecchymoses qui ressemblaient étrangement à des empreintes de mains. Lizzie renifla. En tenant la main sans vie du garçon dans la sienne, elle leva le regard vers l'agent du FBI. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue avant ? » demanda-t-elle. Des larmes roulèrent jusqu'au sol._

_JJ balbutia en tentant de trouver une réponse à la question. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue plus tôt ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? C'était sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ces enfants et elle n'avait rien fait. Avec ou sans preuve, il y avait sans doute autre chose qu'elle aurait pu faire pour les sauver de _ça_._

_Grant ricana. « Bonne question, Agente Jareau. Vous saviez que j'étais un monstre, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté, » demanda-t-il. Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant des dents pointues teintées de rouge sang. Elle frissonna en regardant de nouveau les enfants sans vie. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas sauvés ?_

* * *

JJ se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Une sueur froide collait ses vêtements et ses cheveux à son corps. Elle haletait. « C'était juste un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, » se répéta-t-elle tout bas, encore et encore. Ça n'aidait pas. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose bientôt, ça deviendrait une réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge à côté de son lit et soupira. Il était presque sept heures; aussi bien se préparer pour une autre journée.

Elle sortit des vêtements propres de sa valise et se dirigea jusqu'à la petite salle de bain. Elle alluma la douche et soupira tristement. Même l'eau chaude ne pouvait calmer ses nerfs à bout. Elle _devait_ faire quelque chose pour aider ces enfants. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir défoncer la porte des Pierce et les emporter avec elle loin de cette maison pour toujours. Mais, selon le protocole, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle s'habilla lentement en essuyant l'eau de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine s'il s'agissait de l'eau de sa douche ou si elle pleurait, même elle se doutait que c'était la deuxième option. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier et se détailla dans le miroir. Il y avait des cernes foncés sous ses yeux et sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être juste l'éclairage… Ses yeux semblait plus sombres, plus distants aussi. Se redressant, elle attrapa son téléphone sur la petite table de chevet et descendit dans le hall pour attendre le reste de l'équipe. Il faudrait probablement une demi-heure avant que l'un d'entre eux descende aussi, mais elle ne pouvait rester assise tranquille dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel sans que des souvenirs de son cauchemar ne l'assaillent.

* * *

Spencer gémit et changea nerveusement de position. Son esprit était loin, dans un endroit sombre… l'endroit le plus sombre dont il se souvenait dans sa courte existence.

_Mme Parks, sa travailleuse sociale, tenait gentiment sa main en le guidant dans l'allée étroite. « Comment ils s'appellent ? » demanda le petit garçon, l'air terrifié. La dernière famille d'accueil où il était resté, les Jameson, le frappait et lui enlevait sa nourriture pour le punir, parfois pour des jours entiers. Il espérait que ce foyer-ci serait différent._

_« Grant et Natalie, » dit Mme Parks. « Ça fait quatre ans qu'ils sont parents d'accueil, Spencer. Je les ai rencontrés, ils sont vraiment gentils, d'accord ? »_

_Il fronça la sourcils en direction de la porte alors qu'elle sonnait. Elle avait dit ça à propos du dernier foyer… et celui avant aussi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui faisait encore confiance. Une grande femme aux cheveux foncés ouvrit la porte, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. « Bonjour Mme Parks, » dit-elle gaiment. « Et ça, ça doit être Spencer ! » Elle sourit au garçon et il se cacha peureusement derrière la travailleuse sociale. Il n'aimait pas les nouvelles personnes._

_« Il est juste un peu nerveux, » dit Mme Parks en souriant à Natalie. « Il a eu son lot de mauvaises familles d'accueil, » ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Spencer._

_« Eh bien, ça va changer, » dit Natalie. « Nous avons un excellent dossier, ici. » Elle sourit._

_Natalie guida Spencer et Mme Parks dans la maison, jusqu'à un assez grand salon où un homme aux yeux noirs et perçants était assis. Il y avait un autre garçon d'onze ou douze ans, assis dans une chaise, le plus loin possible de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Spencer lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il lui lança un regard apitoyé… Spencer se demanda pourquoi._

_« Spencer, » dit Natalie, « voici Grant, mon époux ». Spencer regarda l'homme en mordillant ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans ses yeux. Il se demandait comment Mme Parks faisait pour ne le remarquer. Il paniqua presque lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main. Ses petits poings se serrèrent et il regarda le sol. Natalie et Mme Parks s'assirent, mais Spencer resta debout, très inconfortable._

_« Spencer. » Il leva les yeux vers Grant, inquiet. « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Viens par ici, pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas avec moi ? » Spencer cilla, surpris et trouvant presque aussitôt l'offre louche. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers Mme Parks qui se contenta de lui sourire de manière encourageante. Lentement, prudemment, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à rejoindre l'homme et s'assit._

_Grant sourit. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Spencer, » dit-il de manière rassurante. Il mit un bras sur les épaules du garçon et ses mains caressèrent doucement ses cheveux pour un moment. « Tout va bien, » dit-il. Spencer ne le regardait pas, il regardait l'autre garçon, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il fixait Spencer avec un air inquiet et plein de pitié. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il cessa de regarder le garçon et baissa les yeux vers le plancher. Pendant ce temps, les adultes discutaient de sa nouvelle situation, de son passé et de tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas revivre._

_Mme Parks partit, tout comme Natalie qui retourna au travail peu après. Presqu'aussitôt qu'elles furent parties, Grant rapprocha Spencer de lui en faisant glisser une main sur sa joue. Le garçon se tortilla, inconfortable, mais Grant resserra simplement sa prise et sourit. « Tout va bien, Spencer, » dit-il tout bas. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu es magnifique ? » demanda-t-il._

_Spencer cilla et essaya de ses décoller de l'homme, mais il ne le laissait pas partir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « Laisse-le tranquille. » C'était la première fois que l'autre garçon parlait. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »_

_Grant jeta un regard furieux au garçon. « Brad, tu fermes ta gueule. Personne ne t'a dit de parler. Vas-t-en en haut et finis tes devoirs. »_

_Brad pinça les lèvres. « Grant, il n'a que sept ans. Laisse-le tranquille. »_

_Les yeux de Grant semblaient maintenant en feu. Spencer eut un mouvement de recul et se débattit encore plus pour essayer de se sauver. « Vas-t-en en haut immédiatement, Bradley, » ordonna-t-il, « et attends-moi dans ta chambre. J'arrive dès que Spencer et moi avons terminé. »_

_Le regard de Brad était paniqué, mais il n'esquissa pas un mouvement. « S'il te plaît, Grant, ne lui fais pas de mal. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »_

_« Fais ce que je t'ai dit, Bradley, ou ce sera pire, » l'avertit Grant. Spencer fixait le garçon, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il n'aimait déjà pas cet endroit… Il regarda Brad quitter la pièce et jeter un dernier regard emplit de regrets par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers._

_Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Grand se retourna vers Spencer, le forçant à s'étendre sur le canapé. « Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Quelque part au fond de lui-même, il savait ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il avait lu des choses comme ça dans des livres à la bibliothèque… mais il refusait de croire que ça lui arrivait vraiment à lui._

_« Chut, Spencer, tout va bien, » dit doucement Grant. Il effleura de nouveau son visage, délicatement. Puis, ses mains descendirent plus bas, s'arrêtant à l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il le releva et l'enleva; Spencer se débattit un peu plus. « Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, » murmura-t-il en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer._

_Les mains de Grant bougeaient encore et il ne prêtait aucune attention au garçon. Il tira vers le bas les pantalons de Spencer et ses sous-vêtements subirent rapidement le même sort. « S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! » supplia Spencer en pleurant. Grant le gifla violemment au visage, le faisant taire du même coup._

_« Tu es magnifique Spencer, » murmura Grant en le touchant, en glissant ses mains calleuses partout sur son corps. « Le sais-tu ? Juste magnifique… » Des larmes coulaient maintenant, alors qu'il se débattait pour chasser les mains de son corps, sans succès. Grant agrippa ses jambes et les écarta avec assez de force pour que Spencer pousse un cri et le supplie d'arrête de nouveau._

_« Sshh… » murmura Grant. « Tout va bien… » Mais tout _n'allait pas_ bien. Les mains de Grant le touchaient de nouveau, explorant et caressant sa poitrine, son visage. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, peu importe combien il essayait. Puis, il entendit Grant détacher ses pantalons. Il ferma les yeux, se débattant sous lui pour tenter de se libérer. Il cria et son monde s'assombrit pour un moment alors qu'une douleur aveuglante apparaissait entre ses jambes…_

* * *

Spencer se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il était presque huit heures du matin, d'après le réveille-matin près du lit de Brad. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour tenter de repousser le cauchemar. Au moins, il n'avait pas crié. S'il avait crié, il aurait réveillé Grant et s'il réveillait Grant…

Il baissa les yeux vers le lit en sentant quelque chose d'humide et se mit à pleurer en comprenant qu'il avait mouillé le lit. Grant n'aimerait pas ça. Il repoussa les couvertures de sur lui et regarda les draps tachés… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Brad. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, pas pour ça. Il arracha les couvertures mouillées du lit et sortit des vêtements propres de sa commode. Se changeant rapidement, il traîna les draps sales dans les escaliers jusqu'à la machine à laver. Il les mit dedans, allumant la machine. Il retira des draps propres de l'armoire et retourna silencieusement en haut, content que Grant dormait généralement tard et que Nat était déjà partie travailler.

Il venait à peine de commencer à faire le lit avec les draps propres quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Grant se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte et il le fixait. Spencer se mordit la lèvre et recula, la peur illuminant ses yeux bruns. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Spencer ?» demanda l'homme d'un ton menaçant qui ressemblait à un grondement.

« Ri-rien… » balbutia Spencer en regardant en direction de Brad qui dormait toujours.

« Tu as encore mouillé le lit, pas vrai ? » demanda Grant en dardant sur lui un regard furieux.

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et regarda le plancher. Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais il était trop terrifié pour mentir. Grant serra les dents. « Mon garçon, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire d'arrêter de faire ça ? C'est dégoutant ! » Brad gémit dans son sommeil. Spencer priait pour qu'il se réveille et fasse quelque chose, même s'il savait que tout ce qui en ressortirait serait des ennuis pour Brad aussi. « Viens avec moi, maintenant. »

Spencer gémit doucement. « S'il vous plaît, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas- »

« J'ai dit _maintenant_, Spencer, » ordonna Grant en quittant la pièce. Spencer jeta un dernier regard plein d'espoir à Brad avant de suivre l'homme hors de la pièce et dans le hall en tremblant comme une feuille.


	14. Déconcentrée

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteure.

**N/T**: Amis du soir, bonsoir !

*se cache derrière le mur pour éviter les tomates*

D'abord, si vous lisez ceci, je vous remercie d'avoir été fidèle à cette traduction. Je me permets de vous offrir mes plus plates excuses. J'ai simplement été débordée, au point de presque oublier ce projet en cours. Et puis, je suis retombée par hasard sur un des chapitres précédents et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je le termine. Ça fait sûrement un bon deux ans que je n'ai pas mis cette histoire à jour, mais j'ai vraiment l'intention de traduire les chapitres qui restent, surtout que ça va s'améliorer pour ces pauvres petits.

Donc, si vous avez toujours envie de savoir ce qui arrivera à Spence, évidemment, mais aussi à Brad, Lizzie et Kayla, à vos marques, prêts… LISEZ ! :)

Et aussi, au cas où vous ne vous en rappelez pas :

**ATTENTION**: abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants... (il n'y a rien de graphique dans ce chapitre par contre)

* * *

Le corps de Spencer était courbaturé et endolori le lendemain matin quand il descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. De nouvelles ecchymoses sur ses jambes envoyaient des éclairs de douleur dès qu'il bougeait. Il s'assit à côté de Brad, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, et releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les encerclant de ses bras. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il perdait contact avec la réalité. Il mangea, ses grands yeux bruns fixés avec raideur sur la table. Brad était presque certain qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avalait.

Brad s'était réveillé ce matin-là et avait presque paniqué quand il avait vu que le lit de Spencer était vide. Les draps à moitié mis et la tache humide sur le matelas lui indiquèrent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : Spencer avait encore une fois fait pipi au lit. Des cris et des gémissements provenant du bout du corridor confirmèrent que Grant l'avait découvert. Il avait voulu entrer dans la pièce, arracher la porte de sur ses gonds, mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Il avait voulu courir en bas et appeler la police immédiatement, mais la peur l'avait paralysé.

Il détestait ce sentiment, la peur qui l'empêchait de bouger, parfois au point où il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait faire quelque chose de plus pour s'assurer que Grant ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à Spencer, Lizzie, Kayla, lui-même ou quelque autre enfant que ce soit. Mais il flottait toujours dans son esprit des lambeaux de souvenirs de cette nuit où il avait essayé de contacter la police, cette fois où il avait réussi à amasser assez de courage pour parler à quelqu'un de ce qui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas que ça se produise de nouveau. C'était bien trop horrible.

Alors, il s'assit et mangea en silence. Puis, il amena les enfants en haut et ils jouèrent à un jeu de carte, s'amusèrent avec un ballon et regardèrent des films. Quelques amis de Grant lui rendirent visite ce soir-là, aussi il ignora les enfants la plupart du temps. S'il les appelait pour des corvées, ils se dépêchaient d'en finir pour remonter. Bras réussit à recevoir quelques gifles et Spencer reçu un coup dans la poitrine, mais ce n'était rien de majeur. Rien, en tout cas, qui leur causerait une douleur suffisante pour les faire crier, parce que les amis de Grant étaient dans l'autre pièce et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils l'apprennent et le dénoncent.

Ils passèrent la plus grosse partie de la journée le plus loin possible de Grant. Quand Nat arriva à la maison et qu'ils descendirent pour venir dîner, ils s'assirent en silence comme ils l'avaient fait le soir d'avant. Grand était surpris de les voir si calmes, mais il ne posa pas de trop de questions, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, ce qui rendit plus facile pour les garçons de piquer de la nourriture dans leur assiette pour que les filles aient quelque chose à manger.

Le bon côté lorsque Grant était ivre, c'est qu'il buvait généralement trop d'alcool, trop rapidement et qu'au lieu de devenir encore plus violent – ce qui arrivait à l'occasion –, il perdait connaissance, laissant ainsi quelques miraculeuses heures de liberté aux enfants pendant que Nat s'occupait de son mari inconscient.

Bras aida Spencer à tourner son matelas et à changer ses draps, lui ordonnant de le réveiller la prochaine fois que ça se produisait. Ils s'endormirent cette nuit-là, épuisés mais reconnaissants que le lendemain soit un lundi. Cela voulait dire qu'ils auraient six heures loin de Grant et Nat.

* * *

JJ était déconcentrée, son cauchemar hantant son esprit à tout moment. Elle avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur son travail quand tout ce qu'elle voulait désespérément, c'était sortir les enfants de cette maison. Ils avaient reçu quelques tuyaux par la ligne d'informations, mais ils n'avaient rien donné. On aurait dit qu'Anthony Woods savait vraiment comment se cacher.

Par contre, ils réussirent quand même à déterminer la cause du stress, grâce à un appel de Garcia. « Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, » dit-elle avec espoir. « Juste avant que les meurtres ne commencent, quelques mois avant qu'Anthony fête ses vingt-deux ans, sa sœur, Shannon, a été tuée. Elle avait seulement quinze ans… c'était un accident de voiture qu'elle a eu avec ses parents d'accueil, Jill et Brandon Pike. Il semblerait qu'après la mort de leurs parents, Shannon et Anthony ont été séparés… Anthony a définitivement reçu le mauvais côté de la médaille. Les Pike étaient une bonne famille… mais les freins de la voiture avaient des problèmes et ils ont laché pendant qu'ils revenaient à la maison dans une mauvaise tempête. »

« Ce pourrait être la cause de stress, » dit Hotch. « La mort de sa sœur l'a peut-être poussé du mauvais côté. »

« Surtout si les parents conduisaient, » ajouta Prentiss. « Il les croit probablement responsables. »

JJ n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation. Elle voulait simplement aider ces enfants… « Garcia, as-tu trouvé autre chose à propos de lui ? » demanda Hotch.

« Pas encore, mais ne vous faites pas de mauvais sang, je ne laisserai rien au hasard. Il doit bien vivre quelque part et je vais trouver où, » répondit-elle avec confiance.

« JJ, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Morgan, les sourcils froncés.

« Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu distraite je pense, » répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Pense-tu que nous pourrions retourner à la maison aujourd'hui et reparler aux enfants ? » demanda-t-elle.

« JJ, nous avons appelé les services sociaux. Ils ont dit qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un pour enquêter, » répondit Morgan.

« Ouais, dans deux semaines, » répondit sèchement JJ. « Ils n'ont peut-être pas deux semaines. »

« JJ, s'il te plaît, » l'interrompit Hotch. « J'ai besoin que tu restes concentrée, d'accord ? Le plus vite nous trouvons Anthony Woods, le plus vite nous pouvons aider ces enfants. Je suis certains qu'ils accepteront de parler des abus… Nous ne les laisserons pas dans cette maison, je te le promets. Ils vont être retirés et placés dans de meilleures familles. »

JJ soupira et acquiesça. « D'accord, » répondit-elle. « Je… Je sais que tu as raisons, Hotch. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose sans vraiment avoir de preuves, mais… j'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit passé et j'ai vraiment l'impression que, si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose bientôt, ces enfants ne s'en sortiront pas. »

Hotch la regarda d'un air compatissant. Il aurait aussi voulu pouvoir faire plus pour les sortir de cette maison. Il avait surpris JJ et Morgan qui appelaient à répétition les services sociaux, les suppliant d'aider ces enfants. La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire, c'était de rapprocher de quelques jours la date de l'enquête.

JJ pinça les lèvres et sortit de la pièce, un plan se formant dans son esprit. Elle prit son téléphone cellulaire dans sa poche et appela Garcia. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était convaincre un des enfants de parler; il fallait que l'un d'eux s'ouvre à elle pour qu'elle puisse les sortir de là avant que l'enquête et des circonstances atténuantes ne les envoient dans une autre famille… Mais avant, elle devait savoir quelque chose pour pouvoir leur parler. Retourner à la maison était hors de question, mais il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait peut-être les voir si elle réussissait à s'éloigner de Hotch et du reste de l'équipe assez longtemps.


	15. Un lundi comme tous les autres

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.  
**N/T**: Voici donc la suite !

Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore et aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs, je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez la traduction.

En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour traduire parce que je viens de commencer l'université et que je n'ai pas encore de projets, mais j'ai énormément de temps libres. J'en profite pour essayer de finir l'histoire avant que ça ne devienne l'enfer. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais on verra bien. :)

**ATTENTION**: abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants, comme toujours, mais il n'y a rien dans ce chapitre. (De toute manière, si vous avez lu jusqu'à ce chapitre, vous avez de toute évidence l'estomac assez solide pour lire jusqu'à la fin.)

* * *

Spencer avait toujours été divisé au sujet de l'école. Il était très heureux du temps qu'il passait loin de la maison d'enfer de Grant et Nat, mais l'école amenait ses propres défis. Les plus vieux enfants (et même parfois ceux de son âge) n'acceptaient pas vraiment le petit génie. En ajoutant le fait qu'il était en foyer d'accueil et que sa mère était schizophrène à sa surprenante intelligence, il devenait une cible ambulante pour les petits tyrans.

Habituellement, lors des jours d'école, Nat venait les conduire et les chercher. Honnêtement, Spencer n'était pas certain s'il préférait le bus plein de crétins qui n'arrêtaient pas de le provoquer ou la voiture conduite par sa mère adoptive et violente. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il préférait de loin aller à l'école que passer la journée à la maison avec Grant.

En entrant dans la classe, il avait plusieurs nouvelles ecchymoses, la plupart camouflées soigneusement sous ses vêtements. Quelques-unes étaient sur ses tempes, cachées sous une mèche de cheveux, mais celles sur sa mâchoire – où Grand l'avait frappé – n'étaient pas aussi faciles à dissimuler. Son enseignant, M. Underwood, les remarqua. Quand il questionna Spencer, il répondit ce qu'il avait dit aux agents du FBI : il était tombé du lit.

Il remarqua l'air sceptique de M. Underwood, mais l'ignora et rejoignit son siège, tout au fond de la classe. Il n'aimait pas être là où tout le monde pouvait le voir. Quand il s'assit, le regard de M. Underwood était posé sur lui. Spencer se demandait à quoi l'enseignant pensait… Puis, il se leva quand la dernière cloche sonna et il ramena la classe à l'ordre.

« Nous allons encore travailler sur nos multiplications aujourd'hui, » expliqua-t-il. La moitié de la classe se mit à rouspéter. Ils avaient travaillé sur les multiplications toute la semaine d'avant et, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun des enfants n'avait dépassé la table de sept… sauf Spencer, qui savait déjà comment résoudre des équations mathématiques beaucoup plus compliquées.

Spencer prit la feuille de travail qu'on lui tendait et la termina en moins d'une minute. Il releva la tête une fois qu'il eut terminé pour se rendre compte que tout le monde travaillait encore. Il se mit à balancer ses jambes en dessous de la table et soupira, déjà en train de s'ennuyer. Pour se divertir, il se mit à réciter la trilogie du _Seigneur des anneaux_ dans sa tête, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre à côté de sa place.

Par l'heure du déjeuner, Spencer avait déjà été insulté plusieurs fois, poussé deux fois et frappé dans la tête par au moins vingt boules de papier. Il les ignora, s'assoyant tout seul à une petite table comme il le faisait toujours. C'était un mardi comme tous les autres, aussi ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait que les choses pouvaient être bien pires. Il soupira, jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Il aurait voulu que Brad soit là, mais il ne pouvait plus venir à l'école élémentaire… Il était en huitième année maintenant, à l'école intermédiaire quelques rues plus loin.

Une petite tape sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête. M. Underwood était debout devant lui, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir, Spencer ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la chaise vide en face de lui.

Curieux et confus, Spencer haussa les épaules, jouant toujours avec sa nourriture. En soupirant, M. Underwood s'assit et le regarda un moment, l'air inquiet. Spencer se tortilla sous son regard, rendu inconfortable par l'attention qu'on lui portait. « Spencer, » dit M. Underwood après un moment, « est-ce que… tout va bien à la maison ? »

Il cilla, regardant son enseignant une bonne minute avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

M. Underwood regarda la table pour une seconde. « Spencer, j'ai remarqué que tu viens à l'école avec un nombre anormal d'ecchymoses, » dit-il doucement. « Habituellement, elles n'ont pas l'air si terrible… quelques bosses sur ton bras ou le côté de ta tête… » Il s'arrêta, pinçant les lèvres un moment avant de continuer. « Mais aujourd'hui, elles sont pires. Spencer, tu ne t'es pas fait ça en tombant du lit. Je vais te le demander une autre fois : est-ce que tout va bien à la maison ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Spencer baissa les yeux. « Non… Je vous l'ai dit, M. Undwerwood, je suis tombé de mon lit vendredi soir. Je faisais un cauchemar et j'ai roulé en bas. C'est plutôt haut du sol… »

M. Underwood soupira. « Spencer, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ? Et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler… le bureau de la conseillère scolaire est toujours ouvert. Je suis certain que ça ne dérangerait pas Mme Davies de t'écouter. »

Spencer repensa à ce que Brad lui avait dit à propos de parler aux agents du FBI s'ils revenaient… il était certain que le FBI pourrait aider, mais la conseillère de l'école ? Il en doutait… De toute façon, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance à une conseillère à propos de l'abus, on l'avait retiré de la maison des Jameson et on l'avait mis sous les soins de Grant et Nat. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que quelque chose de semblable se reproduise.

Alors, il hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, M. Underwood, » dit-il doucement. « Tout va bien. »

M. Underwood soupira, décidé à appeler les services sociaux pour dénoncer la possibilité d'abus. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il aurait voulu que Spencer se confie à lui. Il était un bon élève, qui ne mêlait pas aux autres. Il ne le blâmait pas : être la victime et être tourmenté par les autres étudiants empêchaient probablement Spencer de se faire des amis. « D'accord, Spencer, » dit-il en se levant. « Mais… si jamais il y a un problème, tu peux me parler, ok ? »

Spencer acquiesça lentement. « Oui, monsieur, » dit-il doucement. Il regarda M. Underwood s'éloigner et soupira, baissant le regard vers son assiette. Il espérait vraiment que les agents du FBI reviendraient bientôt à la maison… il voulait désespérément leur dire la vérité.

* * *

JJ sourit, pour ce qui était probablement la première fois en plusieurs jours. « Merci, Garcia, » dit-elle en fermant son téléphone. Elle était stationnée en avant d'une école primaire, étudiant le portail. C'était cette établissement que Spencer, Lizzie et Kayla fréquentaient. Elle avait appelé Garcia la veille pour obtenir le nom de l'école et aujourd'hui aussi pour savoir comment s'y rendre.

Elle débarqua du VUS en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. La dernière cloche de la journée était sur le point de sonner, plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Elle vérifia son téléphone une autre fois, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'appels. Elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement dû être de retour à la station de police, fouillant parmi de possibles pistes sur les allées et venues d'Anthony Woods, mais elle ne s'en irait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à un de ces enfants. Elle devait faire quelque chose et, sachant qu'aller à la maison risquait de causer plus de torts que de bien, elle avait décidé que, faute de mieux, leur parler à l'école était la meilleure chose.

La cloche sonna, un son aigu et désagréable et une vague d'élèves jaillit des portes. Elle trouva rapidement Spencer, tourmenté par un petit groupe de plus vieux étudiants. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent alors qu'elle se rapprochait. « Hé ! » dit-elle sèchement, attrapant un des garçons par le collet. « Laisse-le tranquille. »

Le garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans, la fusilla du regard. « Pourquoi ? » marmonna-t-il. « Il est juste un taré sans vrais parents. »

JJ lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle ressentait l'envie de frapper un enfant pour la première fois de sa vie. « C'est un petit garçon de neuf ans, » répondit-elle sèchement. « Et tu le harcèles parce qu'il est différent ? Quoi, tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ton âge ? »

Le garçon cilla, n'appréciant clairement pas de se faire reprendre en avant de ses amis. « Laisse-le tranquille, » ordonna de nouveau JJ. « Ou je peux te faire arrêter. » Elle sortit son badge et le planqua sous son nez. Il pâlit et acquiesça, puis s'enfuit, ses amis à sa suite.

Spencer la fixa un moment. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, un petit sourire illuminant son visage. Pour un moment, son sourire convainquit JJ que tout cela valait la peine. Puis elle remarqua les nouvelles ecchymoses sur sa mâchoire et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Spencer, te souviens-tu de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il hocha la tête. « Tu travailles pour le FBI, » dit-il. « JJ… »

Elle sourit. « Oui… Je voulais juste arrêter à ton école… et voir si tu avais changé d'idée à propos des questions que Derek et moi t'avons posées. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le klaxon d'une voiture attira son attention vers le stationnement quelques mètres plus loin. JJ se retourna pour voir une femme aux cheveux foncés assise dans une voiture, Lizzie et Kayla déjà installées sur le siège arrière. _Ce doit être Natalie Pierce_, pensa JJ en se renfrognant.

« Est-ce que c'est ta mère de famille d'accueil ? » demanda JJ. Spencer hocha la tête, l'air soudainement effrayé.

« Je dois y aller, » murmura-t-il.

« Attends une seconde, » dit JJ en l'arrêtant. « Tiens. » Elle se positionna pour que Natalie ne puisse pas voir de la voiture ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sortit une petite carte d'affaires blanche et la déposa dans sa poche. « Je veux que tu m'appelles, d'accord, Spencer ? Si quelque chose arrive, _quoi que ce soit_, je veux que tu m'appelles. Je vais être là pour aider, ok ? »

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. « Ok, » dit-il. « Merci, JJ. » Elle lui sourit. « De rien, trésor. Appelle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se détourner d'elle et de se diriger vers la voiture. Cela déchirait le cœur de JJ de le laisser embarquer dans ce véhicule en sachant où ça l'amènerait. Mais elle se sentait un peu mieux à l'idée que Spencer avait maintenant son numéro. Avec un peu de chance, il appellerait… avec un peu de chance, il serait capable d'appeler. Et, s'il n'avait pas appelé par le lendemain, elle n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour des « preuves ». Elle entrerait dans cette maison et elle arrêterait Grant et Natalie Pierce.

* * *

Il était debout, appuyé contre la clôture de métal en face de l'école. Il regardait la voiture. Il vit le petit garçon maigrichon embarquer dans le véhicule avant qu'il ne l'éloigne, le chauffeur occupé à crier après lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de ces cris… se souvenait de l'expression de son visage et des punitions qui venaient avec. Il se souvenait d'où venaient les blessures qu'il avait l'habitude de cacher. Il se souvenait s'être caché sous le lit, quelques fois, espérant pouvoir s'échapper.

Il savait dans quel enfer ces enfants vivaient et il décida qu'il était finalement temps d'y mette fin. Ils ne méritaient pas plus que lui de vivre ainsi. Sa main se serra autour du couteau qu'il avait dans sa poche pendant qu'il se mordillait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Ce soir était le bon moment. Ce soir, il obtiendrait finalement sa vengeance des gens qui la méritaient le plus.


	16. Le moment d'agir

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.  
**N/T**: Et un nouveau chapitre ! :) (Je suis désolé du délai... c'est l'université. T.T)

**ATTENTION**: Comme toujours, abus physique, sexuel et psychologique d'enfants.

* * *

JJ fixa l'automobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement hors de vue et rembarqua dans son VUS. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer alors qu'elle mettait le contact dans le véhicule. « JJ, » répondit-elle.

« On vient de trouver une piste, » lui expliqua la voix de Morgan à travers le haut-parleur. « Une voisine affirme qu'elle a vu Anthony Woods… Selon elle, il vit chez une de ses anciennes sœurs de foyer d'accueil depuis les quatre dernières années, à environ 45 minutes en banlieue de la ville. »

« Je vais vous rejoindre là-bas, » répondit-elle en sortant du parking de l'école. Une fois sur la route, elle accéléra.

« Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton téléphone en ce moment, » dit Morgan. « Où est-ce que tu es allée de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, » répondit-elle, heureuse que l'enquête progresse finalement. Cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait se concentrer sur aider ces enfants. Elle priait pour qu'Anthony Woods soit encore à son domicile quand ils y arriveraient.

* * *

Lorsque Nat empoigna fermement le bras de Spencer et le traîna littéralement dans la maison, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Lizzie, Kayla et Brad le suivaient. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'engueuler Nat. La porte claqua derrière eux. « Laisse-le, tu lui fais mal ! » protesta-t-il, ce qui lui valut une gifle de la part de la femme en colère.

Grant était encore assis sur le canapé quand ils entrèrent dans le salon. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il. Lizzie et Kayla se cachaient derrière Brad dans l'entrée.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Nat avec colère. Elle relâcha finalement sa prise sur le bras du garçon, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai vu celui-là parler à une femme blonde inconnue à l'école par contre. Elle avait un revolver à sa ceinture, » ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux de Grant se rétrécirent. Il tira Spencer vers lui par le bras, assez fort pour créer une ecchymose. « Tu parlais au FBI, Spencer ? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents. Ses yeux sombres étaient en feu. Spencer tremblait, incapable de le regarder. Il se mordait les lèvres, ne voulant vraiment pas répondre à la question.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » dit Brad. Il se plaça comme un bouclier devant les filles pour éviter que Grant ne se retourne contre elles aussi. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. »

Grant jeta un regard noir dans la direction de Brad mais l'ignora. Il frappa plutôt Spencer au visage. « Réponds-moi, Spencer ! » aboya-t-il. Spencer gémit et se mordit les lèvres encore plus, des larmes remplissant ses grands yeux bruns. Grant fronça les sourcils et le frappa de nouveau. Sa tête pivota brusquement de l'autre côté sous le choc. Il goûta du sang dans sa bouche.

« Arrête de le frapper ! » Brad avait presque crié, une haine brûlante dans les yeux. « C'est juste un enfant, merde ! »

Grant le regarda un long moment, ses doigts forts encore serrés autour des bras maigres de Spencer. Brad craignait presque qu'ils se brisent sous la poigne de fer. Soudainement, Grant repoussa Spencer violemment, ce qui l'envoya s'étaler douloureusement au sol. « Si tu veux tant que ça le protéger, tu n'as qu'à prendre la raclée, » grogna Grant.

Spencer leva la tête, terrifié. « Non, Brad, ne fais pas ça ! » haleta-t-il. Il regardait son aîné, le suppliant du regard, mais Brad l'ignora. Il ne pouvait laisser Spencer à la merci de Grant. Plus jamais. Il s'avança, repoussant Lizzie et Kayla en dehors de la pièce. Nat était simplement debout et elle regardait la scène.

Brad fixa d'un regard noir l'homme en avançant dans la pièce jusqu'à rejoindre l'endroit où Spencer se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. « Ok, » répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Grant le gifla aussitôt du revers de la main, envoyant ainsi sa tête à la gauche sous l'impact. Un coup de poing à l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et un autre l'envoya au plancher.

Spencer regarda un moment, horrifié. Tout cela était de sa faute… Il sentit dans sa poche la carte d'affaires que JJ lui avait donnée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le hall où Lizzie et Kayla étaient toujours debout et regardaient la scène d'un air terrifié. Il se remit sur ses pieds et courut hors de la pièce, poussant les filles avec lui en haut des escaliers. Nat ne lui prêta aucunement attention. Elle se disait qu'il pouvait bien aller se cacher si ça lui chantait, il serait quand même puni en temps et lieu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kayla en regardant Spencer d'un air inquiet. Elle n'aimait pas la lueur dans son regard, qu'elle trouvait effrayante.

« Chut ! » répondit-il en les poussant toutes les deux dans leur chambre. « Restez ici et soyez tranquilles. Peu importe ce qui arrive, ne revenez pas en bas, est-ce que c'est compris ? Grant est vraiment en colère en ce moment et il va vous blesser si vous ne vous ôtez pas du chemin. »

« Mais... Et toi Spencer ? » demanda Lizzie d'une petite voix qui se cassa lorsqu'elle regarda son frère adoptif. Il était à peine quelques années plus vieux qu'elle, mais il avait toujours été là pour la protéger. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

« Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au bas des escaliers. « Restez ici et gardez la porte fermée, c'est tout, » ordonna-t-il. Kayla se mordit la lèvre, mais ferma néanmoins la porte alors que Spencer s'éloignait en courant vers la chambre de Grant. Là, sur le plancher, se trouvait un petit coffre-fort.

Il essayait d'ignorer le bruit de coups de poing frappant de la chair provenant d'en bas, tout en essayant d'ouvrir le verrou. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant prudemment. Qu'est-ce que Grant choisirait comme combinaison ? Il n'y avait que deux choses d'importantes pour lui dans tout l'univers : Nat et sa propre personne. En se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, Spencer essaya avec la date d'anniversaire de Nat. Il fut surpris quand le cadenas émis un _clic_ et s'ouvrit. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un petit revolver à côté d'une boîte de cartouches.

En tremblant, Spencer entoura l'arme de sa petite main. Il la regarda un moment avant de laisser tomber les balles sur le plancher et d'en insérer six dans le barillet.

Il n'avait jamais tiré avec un fusil avant… En fait, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne avec quoi que ce soit, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment tirer sur quelqu'un ? Il ne le savait pas et… il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir non plus. L'arme était seulement une précaution.

Il se leva et regarda anxieusement vers la porte. Il entendait encore le bruit de la raclée que Grant donnait à Brad. Il retourna son attention vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était posé le téléphone. C'était sa chance. Il déposa le fusil à côté du téléphone et sortit la carte que JJ lui avait donnée de sa poche. Il la lut et mémorisa rapidement les numéros.

Il retira le combiné de sur sa base et composa rapidement les chiffres, en priant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

* * *

Ils avaient dégainé leurs armes par mesure de précaution, sachant très bien que Woods opposerait une résistance. Hotch frappa à la porte, plusieurs fois. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, même si les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur. Il fit signe à Morgan de défoncer la porte, ce qu'il effectua avec joie. Pendant un instant, ils n'entendirent que le bruit du bois qui vole en éclats et des charnières en métal qui grincent, puis une voix de femme à moitié endormie et très en colère se fit entendre quelque part à l'intérieur de la maison. « Merde, c'est quoi tout ce boucan ?! »

Ils entrèrent, leurs armes toujours sorties, et tombèrent nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux brun ternes, un t-shirt trop grand et des pantalons de jogging tâchés de peinture. « Mais qui êtes-vous ?! » demanda-t-elle. C'était évident qu'elle dormait lorsqu'ils avaient défoncé la porte.

« Trisha Thompson ? » interrogea Prentiss. Elle remit son revolver dans son étui et s'avança.

La femme plissa les yeux. « Qui demande ? » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Agente Prentiss, du FBI. » Elle leva son badge. « Nous devons parler à Anthony Woods. Est-ce qu'il vit ici ? »

« Ouais, il vit ici, » répondit Trisha en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Il vit sur mon dos depuis les quatre dernières années, le salopard, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Rossi, de plus en plus impatient.

« Aucune idée. » Trisha haussa les épaules. « Il est sorti il y a quelques heures… il a dit quelque chose à propos d'une réunion importante ce soir. J'ai aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il n'a pas exactement d'amis. Je suis à peu près la seule personne à qui il parle encore. »

« Une réunion ? » Morgan blêmit.

« Il va retourner à son ancien foyer d'accueil ! » annonça Hotch avec colère.

Le téléphone de JJ se mit à vibrer. Elle le sortit et répondit rapidement, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Garcia. « Oui, Garcia ? »

« JJ ? » La voix à l'autre bout du fil était petite et nerveuse.

« Spencer ? » demanda JJ en se redressant. Le reste de l'équipe la dévisagea, confus. Pour sa part, Trisha avait simplement l'air irrité. « Oui, c'est JJ… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Brad… il a des problèmes et c'est ma faute ! » Elle pouvait entendre les larmes de l'enfant, même si c'était évident qu'il essayait de chuchoter.

« Non, Spencer, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, » répondit-elle en essayant de le calmer.

« Il faut que tu dépêches, » ajouta Spencer. « Il va le tuer. S'il te plaît, tu as dit que tu m'aiderais… s'il te plaît ! »

« J'arrive Spencer, » dit JJ, les larmes aux yeux. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Toute mon équipe s'en vient, d'accord ? Il ne te fera pas de mal, ni à toi, ni à Brad, ni à aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais. »

« S'il vous plaît ! » cria Spencer. L'espace d'un instant, JJ pensa qu'il lui parlait, puis elle entendit la voix d'une femme qui criait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! » Puis, la communication fut coupée.

JJ regarda son téléphone, en état de choc. La panique la gagnait. « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? » demanda Prentiss qui tentait de la ramener à la réalité.

JJ leva les yeux, l'air stoïque. « Il faut qu'on se rende chez les Pierce, _maintenant_, » dit-elle, en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la porte. « Je pense que Grant risque de les tuer ! » Elle se mit à courir et sauta dans le premier VUS qu'elle trouva. Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi et Morgan la suivaient de près. JJ colla la pédale au plancher, priant qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour sauver ces enfants.

* * *

**N/T:** La situation se gâte pour mieux s'améliorer, je vous le jure. x)


	17. Chapitre 17

**AUTEUR**: criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak  
**TITRE ORIGINAL**: A Place to Call Home  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

**N/T**: Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Déjà, j'aimerais encore une fois m'excuser du temps que vous avez du attendre pour ce prochain chapitre. Je vous laisse en profiter et à tout de suite, dans la deuxième partie de cette note, que vous trouverez au bas de la page. :)

* * *

« Il faut que tu te dépêches, » murmura Spencer, la voix brisée. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que c'était sa faute si son ami subissait tout ça, peu importe ce que JJ ou Brad lui avaient dit. «Il va le tuer. S'il te plaît, tu as dit que tu m'aiderais… s'il te plaît ! » Il sanglotait dans le combiné, espérant tellement qu'elle pourrait les sauver. Elle avait dit qu'elle pouvait les aider…

« J'arrive Spencer, » lui répondit JJ, dans tous ses états. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Toute mon équipe s'en vient, d'accord ? Il ne te fera pas de mal, ni à toi, ni à Brad, ni à aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais. »

Ayant entendu des pas dans le couloir, Spencer se retourna brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit et Spencer échappa presque le téléphone en voyant le regard meurtrier de Nat. Il gémit. « S'il vous plaît, » dit-il, d'un ton suppliant dirigé vers Nat plutôt que JJ.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Nat. Elle arracha le téléphone des mains de Spencer et raccrocha. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'elle remarqua que le coffre-fort contenant le revolver était ouvert et que des munitions étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Par ce temps-là, Spencer s'était emparé du revolver qui était posé sur la table de nuit et il le braquait sur la femme, l'air terrifié.

« Lâche ce fusil, » lança Nat sèchement. Toutefois, le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait sa peur. « Immédiatement, Spencer. »

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la gâchette. Il ne voulait pas lui tirer dessus, mais elle le blesserait certainement s'il lâchait l'arme, ou – pire – elle dirait à Grant qu'il avait essayé d'appeler de l'aide. Pour l'instant, c'était mieux s'il le gardait.

En colère et effrayée, Nat lui jetait des regards noirs. « Spencer Reid, je t'ai dit de lâcher ce maudit fusil ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait le culot de lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Il secoua néanmoins la tête et ne baissa pas l'arme. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un pas en avant. Spencer recula jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne la table de nuit. Il tenait toujours le revolver. Natalie l'observa quelques minutes, puis elle se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre l'arme.

Spencer ne lâcha pas le revolver. Il tira en essayant d'arracher son poignet de la poigne de fer que Nat avait en essayant de lui enlever l'arme. Le canon de l'arme était dirigé vers le plafond pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Nat décide de changer de tactique et essaye de lui tordre le poignet vers le bas. Spencer grogna sous la pression qui s'accumulait dans son bras, mais il ne lâcha pas le fusil. Il essaya de reculer pour s'éloigner un peu, mais la table de nuit l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Nat tenta de le gifler avec une main qu'elle venait de libérer. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour le garçon, qui serra les points de colère. Ses doigts étaient encore enveloppés autour de la gâchette et le coup partit avec fracas.

* * *

Grant donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine du garçon inconscient. Du sang coulait de sa bouche là où il avait toussé et son bras était dans un angle bizarre. Il était sur le point de lui en donner un autre quand un bruit soudain attira son attention en haut. Était-ce un coup de feu ? Il cilla, se demandant si Nat venait de tuer un des enfants. Il l'avait envoyée en haut pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Brad, qui n'avait pas bougé du tout. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait le souffle court. Grant lui donna un dernier coup de pied avant de se mettre à monter les escaliers, décidé à découvrir ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Sous le choc, Spencer regarda le revolver un long moment en se demandant ce qui était arrivé. Il cilla et regarda Nat, qui était étendue sur le sol. Une flaque de sang s'étendait autour de son corps inerte. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, mais vides et déjà vitreux. La balle était entrée directement sous sa cage thoracique était s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Le sang créait un contraste violent avec le tapis pâle qui recouvrait le plancher.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et tout son corps se tendit. Ses doigts, comme le reste, étaient engourdis. Il venait de tirer sur quelqu'un… en fait, il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il cilla encore, se demandant si la sensation reviendrait un jour dans son corps. Il entendit une respiration haletante et ses yeux se posèrent sur Grant qui était debout dans l'entrée de la chambre. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la colère.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques secondes et arracha le revolver des mains du garçon. « Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du corps de sa femme. Il chercha un pouls. Il n'y en avait pas. Spencer ne lui répondit pas. Il ne l'avait même pas vraiment entendu. Grant lança l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce. En heurtant le mur, le revolver fit un trou dans le plâtre.

Soudain, Grant surgit au-dessus de Spencer et lui lança un regard noir. « Petite merde ! » cria-t-il en le soulevant brusquement par les bras. Le mouvement et la douleur tirèrent Spencer de sa transe. Il grimaça et des larmes se mirent à couler. Il ferma les yeux, espérant en quelque part que ça le protégerait. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing au visage et il ne fut pas déçu. Le choc le projeta au sol, où il tomba sur le corps de Nat.

Grant le releva brutalement. Spencer pensa qu'il allait le frapper de nouveau, lui donner des coups de pied ou, pire, le jeter sur le lit, mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne traîna plutôt hors de la pièce et dans les escaliers, jusqu'au salon. Spencer se débattit comme il le pouvait et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le salon, Grant le lâcha. Le regard de Spencer tomba sur le corps inerte de Brad, étendu sur le plancher. « Brad ! » Il essaya de courir dans sa direction pour voir comment il allait.

Toutefois, Grant l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers lui. Il le jeta sur le canapé. « Tu t'assois ici et tu regardes, petit connard, » ordonna l'homme. « Il ne pourra plus jamais te protéger après ce soir. »

Spencer tenta de descendre du canapé, mais Grant le repoussa et lui rentra la tête dans le mur. Des taches de lumière obstruèrent sa vision et il retomba, étourdi. Grant recommença à donner des coups de Brad et Spencer sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. « S'il te plaît ! » réussit-il à gémir. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux. « Arrête de lui faire mal ! S'il te plaît ! »

* * *

Il était debout dehors et il regardait à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore endormis, il savait que les enfants vivaient probablement l'enfer en ce moment. Il fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du couteau qu'il tenait. Il marcha lentement dans l'allée d'un air décidé. Les cris ne pouvaient pas être entendus de dehors, mais il savait comment ils résonnaient à l'intérieur. Soudainement, une détonation se fit entendre et attira son attention vers une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. Était-ce un coup de feu ? Il fronça les sourcils.

Une lumière s'alluma chez les voisins et il s'accroupit dans l'ombre. Un jeune homme poussa les rideaux et regarda dehors avec méfiance. Ne voyant rien de particulier, l'homme, qui avait visiblement été réveillé, haussa les épaules et la lumière s'éteignit. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Tony se rendit à la porte d'entrée. Il se rappelait la première fois où il avait marché le long de ce trottoir.

Il se pencha et crocheta habilement la serrure de la porte. Il entendit de l'agitation en haut et quelqu'un qui pleurait. En fait, il y avait plus qu'une personne. Il entra dans la maison, dépassant le hall familier pour se retrouver dans le salon. Au début, il pensa que la pièce était vide, puis il remarqua l'adolescent inconscient sur le sol et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche ouverte.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et chercha un pouls. Il en trouva un, mais très faible. Il le reconnaissait… c'était Brad. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était encore un petit garçon. Il était assis seul dans un parc, l'air triste et vulnérable. Il avait beaucoup grandi durant les dernières années. Tony regarda vers les escaliers quand il entendit une voix familière crier « Petite merde ! ».

Il se renfrogna. Il entendait un petit garçon, probablement le petit maigre qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt. Ils descendaient les escaliers… Il balaya la pièce du regard et se cacha derrière la porte. Ce n'était pas son plan original, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il était déjà à l'intérieur après tout. Il regarda de derrière la porte alors que Grant tourmentait le garçon, l'entendit crier et vit la façon dont Grant lança le petit sur le canapé. La terreur dans les yeux de l'enfant lui fit l'effet d'un venait qui circulerait dans ses veines. Grant ne devrait pas avoir le droit de faire ça à qui que ce soit.

Quand il se mit à battre l'ado inconscient, Tony sortit de derrière la porte, le couteau serré dans son poing. Le garçon sur le canapé le remarqua en premier et Tony mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer le garder le silence. Il eut presque un sourire en voyant qu'il obéissait. Grant ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, trop occupé à frapper Brad.

Tony se positionna derrière l'homme et le tira vers lui, le poignardant violemment dans l'abdomen. Grant laissa échapper un cri guttural, plus bruyant que les cris de n'importe quel enfant qui avait habité dans cette maison. Il se retourna brusquement, jute à temps pour apercevoir un éclat argenté avant de recevoir un autre coup de couteau du côté droit de la poitrine. Il gesticula à l'aveugle, tentant de combattre son attaquant. Tony sourit. Du sang avait déjà éclaboussé son visage et ses vêtements.

Il poussa facilement l'homme au sol et le poignarda de nouveau, cette fois entre les jambes. Il se mit à rire quand le corps de Grant tressauta involontairement vers l'avant et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Un autre cri traversa ses lèvres. Même blessé comme il l'était, Grant continuait de se battre, même s'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il balança son bras dans l'intention de frapper Tony, mais ce dernier était préparé et le couteau se planta dans le bras de Grant.

Tony l'arracha de la chair et s'apprêtait à poignarder l'homme de nouveau quand une voix dure se fit entendre derrière lui. Il figea sur sa lancée.

« FBI ! Personne ne bouge ! »

* * *

**N/T (suite): **Je viens d'apprendre que l'auteure a décidé de retirer cette histoire du site. Elle n'est donc plus disponible pour les lecteurs. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle n'ait aucune intention de la republier. Pour l'instant, cette traduction restera en ligne, mais je contacterai l'auteure pour savoir ce qu'elle préfèrerait que je fasse et, si elle tient absolument à ce que ses écrits disparaissent, je n'aurai pas le choix de supprimer la traduction. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu traduire tout avant que cette situation ne se produise, surtout vu comment tout ça a traîné... Enfin, je vous donne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai.


End file.
